Meltdown
by Coffee Detective
Summary: She made bad choices. He made worse. But through the ups and downs, they were still family. So why isn't she happy? Simple; family isn't enough for her now. Deep inside, he feels the same way. But as bad choices become worse, this becomes harder. How sad. Previously known as the On the Other Side.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. **This ended up being my first Vocaloid story…Recently I've gotten into Vocaloid music and fanfiction stories…And so I decided to write one…This is also going to end up being my first multi-chapter story, too…Oh well… Also, **"'Suzu' is another way to read the character 'Rin'". **

**On the Other Side**

By: Coffee Detective

**Prologue**

"Suzu, listen to me, please…!" A voice had cried out, trying to reason with the girl before him.

"Don't you dare call me that shit!" The girl yelled defiantly, and she yanked her arm away. The other girl stood behind the boy, watching the scene before her in still shock. She didn't believe that things were this rough between the two.

The first girl ran outside the door and into the rain, escaping from the boy. "Wait! Rin!" He called out, but it was too late. The roar of thunderstorm obscured his voice, and the girl was gone.

XXXXXX

Another school day.

Scratch that. Another **boring **school day.

Rin hated school with a passion. The teachers spoke slowly in a monotonous voice, the students were irresponsible, and the janitor was her only friend. There was only one janitor in the school. Most students help with the cleaning, but being in a wealthy school had a few advantages.

Rin slid out of her bed at the sudden sound of her phone vibrating. Its pale blue light blinked on and off, the collar I.D. showing her brother's number. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes, and picked up the phone to see a text message. There were no more real conversations in their empty house.

_Suzu- -I'm at Luka's house, don't be surprised when you don't that I'm not there._

Rin rolled her eyes and deleted the message. "Like you're ever here, you ass." She cursed slightly, and getting up, she threw her phone on her bed, preparing for her morning shower.

Len called her Suzu. Another way to say the character 'Rin'. It had started when they were three or so. Despite the distancing, he still called her that. She held on to it; the only thing she could last call something 'family endearment'. But, it was only when they were alone that he called her that. Rin shook her head of memories, and slid into the shower stall.

Memories did no good for her.

XXXXXX

When it was lunch time, Rin headed up to the roof. She didn't like being around all the other students; stupid and annoying. She was no loner and had her fair share of admirers, but she couldn't handle them. They were too overwhelming.

A ten-foot tall fence surrounded the perimeter of the roof, ensuring no falls. But, on the west side of the roof, the side that overlooked the woods; were two small holes, perfect sticking legs through. Long ago, Rin had made these holes herself, so she could see the forest while sitting securely on the roof's edge. She could swing her legs happily.

Once situating herself, Rin focused on the trees and getting herself lost in thought. Her bento, made by herself, sat untouched on her right. Rin had lost interest in food years ago, and found herself eating oranges and pills for nutrients. She only ate real dishes when the situation called upon it. Other times, eating food got her sick. There was this one time…

Rin gasped and pulled away from the fence. She had gotten so lost in thought that she had leant too heavily upon the metal. Immensely, she scolded herself and shimmied out of the two holes on the fence. Stumbling out, a voice overhead spoke.

"Rin?"

Rin moved her head upwards, seeing Len with Luka on his arm. Immediately, Rin went on offense. She held nothing against Luka, she had done nothing to Rin ever, but the latter had found her irking. Luka seemed overly too innocent on the outside. Rin knew the things she had done and avoided her at all causes…But, this was pushing it to the limit.

"What?" Rin asked irritably, pushing back her hair from her pale face. Len blinked and stared simply at her, much like Luka was doing to her at that moment.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned, bringing her to look at him indifferently. She pushed herself upwards and grabbed her lunch.

"Nothing. Not a thing at all." She muttered as she brushed pat him, the scent of oranges wafting in the air behind her. She slammed the door that lead to the roof behind her and dumped her lunch in the nearest trash can.

And she probably dropped her heart in it too.

XXXXXX

Rin could say she hated a lot of things in life. She hated school. She hated people around her. She hated her parents for leaving her and Len in their house to extend business. She hated bananas and she hated life in general.

But, what she hated most was that she loved her brother Len.

They truly weren't brother and sister, but step-brother and step-sister. Their parents met when they were both two years old. At first, they had grown close, inseparable, and almost often being mistaken for twins. Then, reaching high school, they'd separated, him going left and her going right. He dated girls left and right, laying them too. Rin had dated once or twice with the Shion boy. But, for her, that was all. She was different than Len, and she would stay that way.

And so would the horrible math problem on her text book if she didn't get to work soon.

Len was the smarter of the two, but it didn't mean Rin was stupid.

Finishing the last of twenty problems in twenty minutes, Rin slid out of her chair to use the bathroom. The bathroom was on the other side of the house, near Len's room. Taking her fresh set of clothes, to walked over to the other side of the house, right in front of the bathroom. On the left of the bathroom was Len's room, where the door was slightly ajar.

The door was always closed. Unless…

"_Len…"_ Speak of the devil.

Rin ran away, far away from the door and down the stairs to reach the front door. She didn't want to be in this house anymore.

She _hated _it.

A/N: Eh…there wasn't anything juicy in it! This was a really, really, really slow beginning! And I am truly sorry if I wasted the time of anybody here! But, I swear it'll get way better in the next chapter…Maybe…This is my first time doing a multi-chapter story, so pleeeeease don't hate me! This story was mainly used to give setting and a little background information for the story… The reason why I used 'Suzu' as another name for Rin was to show that Len and her was once really, really close, and in Japan, it's a way of showing care/endearment. Well, maybe I'll be back soon…


	2. Conflict

Disclaimer: **It's a given that I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Chapter Two**

Rin had stayed at Miku's home.

To many, Miku was a kind and generous person. She accepted anyone or anything and everyone or everything into her cozy little home in the apartment complex to the west. No one could accuse her of unreliability or wickedness. And so, she had accepted Rin into her lone apartment.

Rin had been sitting out on a bench, illuminated by the lamppost beside it. A tiny shrub had grown up and crawled around the thin body of the source of light. Little buds of pink and yellow had sprouted from areas of leaves. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"Rin-san?"

When Rin looked up, she found herself before Hatsune Miku, a senior at her high school, as well as part of the Student Council. Though they had not known each other personally, they were on first name bases.

"Ah…Miku-san, good evening."

And that is when Miku had invited her for the night at her home, after light conversation and questioning. Walking on the fuzzy, teal carpet in Miku's night clothes had left her uncomfortable. The clothes were long on her petite body and dragged atrociously behind her. Coming out of the bathroom, had relieved her somewhat of the situation before, but could not erase what she remembered. When she first came out, she saw the teal haired girl sitting before a vanity mirror, combing out her hair.

Rin had, at one point, had hair just as long as Miku's. She remembered being four at that moment; thirteen years ago.

She had to cut it off herself. She didn't anybody to find out what had happened that day.

The truth did no good for her.

Miku swirled around on her chair, allowing her visage of Rin. "Ah, I see you're out of the bathroom already. There's the other bedroom," She pointed outside the door, "You can borrow that one for the night."

"Oh…Thanks a lot, Miku-san." Rin said awkwardly and looked away. Miku smiled knowingly.

"If you need anything, I'll always be here. You're lucky that tomorrow is a Sunday, you know. If it were any other day, then you would've had no homework to turn in." Miku spoke absentmindedly, slowly putting her hair into a braid for the night. Rin nodded.

She didn't want to go back. At least, not for now.

That night, when she lay in the unfamiliar bed, her phone vibrated. It was one of two things she had brought with her (the other being her wallet) (thank goodness). She hadn't meant to bring those with her; it had just been in her pocket. She rolled over to pick up the orange phone, blinking a bright blue light every other second; and saw the collar I.D.

Again, a text message was the form of the given dispatch.

_Suzu- -Where the hell are you?_

Rin rolled her eyes. She then screamed into her pillow, annoyed with such a question. Her fingers began to fly over the keyboard, forming a message.

_Don't call me that._

She stopped. There was a reason why she held onto that name; let him call her that. But, now, in front of her, she wrote something that denied that motive.

And right now, she didn't really give a damn.

_Don't call me that. And you should be talking._

She wouldn't give him a location. Her thumb pressed the "SEND" button, and immediately after ten seconds, a text message came back from Len.

_Don't pull shit with me. Now, seriously, where the hell are you?_

Rin ignored the question, and simply typed in a smiley face with the keys. When the phone blinked again, she fully ignored it. Even if she did tell him, he would still yell at her in the morning. It was a family thing, he had said.

She also hated that reason too. She dug herself into the covers, hoping to bury her self, though ineffectively, in a hole. She pulled a pillow over her head and screamed once more in frustration. "Well, fuck you too, Len."

XXXXXX

In the morning, Miku had seen her off after fruitlessly trying to get the other to have breakfast. She would find something on the way, she had said. Unusually feeling hungry, she wandered into an open market where a stand was giving out pastries for a few yen. There, in the midst of the stand stood a tall man, with fetching looks. But, weirdly, he had a slightly darker shade of lavender.

Rin, caring not about the man, and for her hunger, was immediately drawn to the stand, where she spotted a pastry with an orange zest topping. Promptly, she took it up and started eating.

"Uh…Miss?" Suddenly, Rin looked up innocently into concerned eyes. "I…see that you're hungry, but would you mind paying for that?"

Instantly, she gasped and began to mutter embarrassed apologies while sliding out her wallet. "I am so sorry. Sorry, sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear on my nose! I probably looked like a hobo! I'm so sorry!" Rin fretted, taking out yen from her orange pouch.

The man, probably about three or so years older than her, laughed, brightening the previous atmosphere from before. "It's fine. You didn't look like a hobo." His eyes still twinkled with humor and almost with familiarity; Rin smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you're lying!" Rin giggled, holding the pastry in her hand.

"I'm Gakupo, and now you know me." He added mischievously and stretched out his hand to greet her. Catching the gist, Rin shook it in response.

"Rin. I'm Rin." She emphasized. A surprise encounter had brightened her up. Before she could say any more, a voice called from behind.

"Hey Rin! Rin!"

A sudden tug pulled her away from her conversation with Gakupo. Sliding her eyes to her left, Rin found Len beside her. His grip on her was tight; knuckles white. Gakupo flashed a questioning look and she mouthed "step brother". He nodded in response.

"Ah…I guess I'll be going now, then…" Rin trailed, trying to keep the light mood. She could practically feel the radiation of Len's irritation.

"I see… Well, nice to meet you…um…?" Gakupo trailed off, hoping Len would catch his gist.

"Len. Kagamine Len. A pleasure meeting you." Len forced out, slowly moving away.

Rin smiled uneasily at Gakupo. "Well, it's been really nice meeting you, Gakupo. I hope we meet again…!" She exclaimed as Len dragged her away to a secluded area of the market.

"You could've been nicer to him, you know." She began as they were fully alone. Len turned on her angrily.

"You think that's possible?" She flinched. "I don't know where the hell you've been last night, even when I tried to text you! And, the next thing I see is you around a shady looking person!" Rin looked away.

"It doesn't matter, especially since I was enjoying myself around him." She said simply, biting her lip. If anything, Len only got more irritated.

"I don't care! We're family, that's the point."

_Family_, she repeated in her head.

"- -enjoying him in bed, too." Her eyes widened just as his did. Rin pulled her arm away from him and turned to go out of the alley. Soon, as she had predicted, Len caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, wait, Rin…Suzu- -I hadn't meant to say that. I'm sorry, it just slipped." Len murmured against her still figure. Her head tilted back towards him.

"It's alright." She choked out. "'Cause we're family."

'_Cause we're family._

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It was pretty short…But, it was meant to give background for events later on in the story and to provide some information. Try reading into it, but don't put any ideas into reviews…Oh well. Goodbye.


	3. Pain and Flow

Disclaimer: **I have never owned Vocaloid or nothing of the sort. I'm not that innovative…I wish.**

**Chapter Three**

All over again, it was Monday. Sunday had passed with Rin left home all alone.

_If he cared so much about family, then he didn't have to any of that shit, _Rin gritted out in her head.

She was zoning in and out of Mr. Shion's lesson on Japanese history, looking outside the window. Storm clouds crowded the sky and small sprinkles of rain peppered the asphalt roads and concrete sidewalks. Rin was a letter apart from 'rain', in the English alphabet. Soon, the bell for lunch rang and Rin headed away from the roof, surely concluding her brother and his girlfriend to be up there (the roof had a covered porch area, so the rain wouldn't get through).

She didn't even want to look at them.

_Pain._

Rin journeyed out into courtyard where the area was vacant. She sat herself on a bench as the rain began to cease. Puddles dotted the dented areas in the ground and wooden areas had become soggy. Rin had no hatred of water, so she allowed water droplets sprinkle over her. As usual, her lunch was untouched and the fabric soaked up the rain that had reached the bench.

Finding that no one could see her, watch her movements, she found peace within herself. Water was her element; flow. Her mother loved telling fortunes and tales of suspicion and couldn't help but tell her children of it. While she water, Len on the other hand, was wind.

It fit him perfectly, Rin had thought long, long ago. When they were close, that is. They were elements that were children of the flow and wind and water were practically parallel, like they were. Wind was Len. It wasn't seen by the eye, but had the power to be felt.

But, that was a long time ago. We were no longer parallel, Rin thought bitterly as she moved her feet in a graceful stance.

Dancing was part of the flow.

She remembered all the many times that she and Len had danced together. When they were younger they had a dance tutor together, and through their dance class, their parents had met. Though not liking the idea of it at all at first (it was to teach him discipline), Len had gradually warmed up to it, and as usual, became the best dancer in the class, from the waltz to the quadrille.

Pushing away her memories, Rin started her dance. It didn't take a partner; it was a folk dance from Inu clan in their country. It was her most favored dance of all, and swirling around, the droplets danced with her. Her only music being the melodies she's remembered and the beat of the dripping rain from the pipe by the courtyard door.

She turned again, her toes being the only part of her body that touched the ground. Halfway through her swirl she caught grey eyes watching her. They were like smoke, the cool blue part of it anyways. She stumbled slightly and fell lightly back to her heels and bowed.

Mr. Shion had watched.

He leant against a column underneath the shaded part of the courtyard with his intense eyes.

"Miss Kagamine, I advise that you do not dance on school grounds, especially in the rain." His mouth opened slightly, muttering these words to her.

Rin nodded; her eyes cast downwards. To be caught in such an act was mortifying, more so when the teacher had seen. She took to the bench and grabbed her soggy bento. Raindrops slid through her hair and dropped onto the pavement where they quickly dried. As she moved to leave through the door beside her teacher, her arm was roughly grabbed, and she jumped, sucking in air to show her pain.

"Miss _Rin_, if you are so sure that you want to leave, then go on to class. But, really now if you should leave in such a state I'd be devastated." He spoke; his eyes piercing into hers. She trembled, frightened.

He moved his lips besides her ear and she felt the slight caress of his thumb on her shoulder. "Are you blind?" He asked in a whisper. "If it's mutual…then there is a nearby area." Her eyes widened in realization and her mouth gaped in shock. In fear, she swung her taken arm, trying to loosen his grip.

His grip only tightened and forcibly, she pushed at him and yanked her arm harder, panicking. He let her go. She snapped away, backing into a shaded wall. Her mouth stumbled over letters, but she didn't care. She was relieved to be let go. "I-I'll be taking-g my l-leave now, sensei." She left, staggering through the door and into the nearest bathroom.

She was scared, frightened.

Rin dropped her lunch onto the ground, letting the spilled contents everywhere on the tiled floor. She raced into a stall and let out what little she had within her. Later, she skipped the rest of the school day, wanting rid herself of the disgusted feeling within her.

XXXXXX

She scrubbed her arm of where she had been touched.

Dirty described her condition if one were to ask. Rin's arm brightened then deepened into a dark red, raw from her vigorous washing. She despised the feeling within herself, wanting to banish his touch from her arm. Blood trailed from the more darkened areas on her skin and mixed into the blood from much earlier. It died the bath a light pink; the blood like ink in oil.

Sliding out of the bathtub, ignoring her wound, her phone vibrated, the light flashing as usual.

When she picked it up, the I.D. said Miku. Over the time she had spent over at Miku's home, they had exchanged numbers. Seeing that it was a call than rather a lifeless text message, Rin opened it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Rin!" They didn't need honorifics much anymore. The time over had proven enough bonding. Rin sat down on the cold edge of the toilet after shimmying into her robe.

"I didn't think you would pick up, but I'm glad you did." Miku started off cheerily. On the other end, Rin's petal lips twitched slightly upwards in soft smile.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! There'll be a party this Friday over at Neru's house. You know, just to kick off for the few days before spring break. I was wondering if you would go with me; I'd rather not be alone." Miku stated. Rin could just imagine the other girl twirling her teal hair around her pinky attractively. It was undeniable that she was one of the most gorgeous students in academy.

Rin hesitated slightly. Like with Luka, Neru unnerved her. And just the same, Rin felt the need to avoid her constantly. On the other side, Miku voiced her apparent disappointment. "B-but…! It's okay if you don't want to go, I'll understand…"

Rin breathed, her honey hair moving from her face. "No, I'll go. Is anyone else coming?"

"I heard that your step-brother is and that Luka girl, too. I've heard that some university students might be coming, as well…If there's anyone you want to bring, I don't mind! Oh! I have to go, so I'll talk to you another time, okay, Rin! Perhaps I could meet you there and you and your brother could go together, with Luka, of course! Bye!" The line went dead.

Not really comprehending what was just said by her upperclassman, Rin closed her phone absentmindedly.

Her thumb curved over her wrist subconsciously, rubbing the numb spot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This was pretty short, too… But, something's going to happen next that's going to make me change the rating…! Hee, hee… Well, goodbye.


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: **Once more, beautiful people, I do NOT own Vocaloid! Too much sugar… And also, thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, hey Rin, are you ready?" A voice spoke from behind the door, knuckles knocking against the orange door. Another thing, when irritated, he never said her other name.

She breathed. Her hands smoothed over her denim skirt, which pressed against her thin stockings. Spring was always somewhat cold. Hooking her fingers into her ankle boots, Rin called out, "Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs."

An irritated grunt was voiced out before his complaint rose. "Yeah, yeah. I've gotta pick up Luka, so just hurry up." She could just imagine him sliding his hand through his hair, agitated.

As if he wasn't already. During her and Miku's conversation on the phone, Rin had zoned out through that last bit, and when she found out, Len was no happy camper. Miku had done the same thing to him that she'd done to her on the phone: say something that would be nice and run off without their consent. She was always so damn happy that it was hard to be mean, but of course, Len given reluctant resent. The kind Rin found hurtful. But she pushed away the harsh feeling and trotted down the stairs.

She found Len staring at the photos over the mantle of the fireplace intensely. The photos held tinier versions of themselves; others showed their parents or relatives. The most recent photo of them both was at the middle school entrance exam. Other pictures had been burned in the house fire four years ago. They had to get a new home. Deciding to break the silence, she spoke out.

"Len! Are you checking out cousin Hitomi again?" Rin joked slightly, coming up beside him. He jumped startled.

His flashed his scowl at her and turned his head away. "Maybe I was." She felt his mood lightened somewhat and pursed her lips. Turning back towards her in mid-sentence, "What? Jealous much, Suzu? Didn't think you had it in…"

_Jealous? He wouldn't believe how much she was every day._

His mouth tightened back into a line as he took her in. It was a long while, and it made Rin feel uncomfortable. Her gaze switched over to the photos, wanting to pretend that Len wasn't watching her at all. Trying to change the subject, she started.

Her slim porcelain fingers grabbed at a photo of them at age four, in front of their old dance academy. "A-ah, Len! You were so tiny then…I remember being a centimeter taller than you. But, we've both grown and most certainly, you're seven and half inches taller than I am." She laughed weakly. He blinked, and looked up at the clock.

"Yeah. I guess. We've gotta go, Suzu. No need to be terribly late." He said absentmindedly, his gaze still slightly taking her in.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want Miku and Gakupo-san to wait." At the mention of the man, Len's eyes hardened slightly.

"Sure. Wouldn't want that, of course." Rin walked ahead of him, hoping to avoid his gaze. It only became harder.

XXXXXX

It happened Wednesday.

Rin had been hurrying through the open market once more to gather ingredients for her lone dinner. It was right after school and the weather seemed extremely breezy, in the good way that the sunlight still burst through openings in clouds.

Her arms were heavy with groceries, and stumbling through crowds was no easy task. Thinking she had finally made out through most of the crowd, she suddenly bumped into a much taller figure, allowing an almost fall; but was caught in the arms of the person.

"Rin?" Her eyes fluttered open and caught sight of a dark shade of lavender.

"Oh! Gakupo…I didn't expect to see you today." Rin started off slowly in a sheepish voice. He began to help her pick up some of the groceries. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He shook his head. "No, no. It's fine, I wasn't looking either. As an apology, I'll take you out for dinner."

"What? No…I couldn't and…" His voice was firm despite her protests, and in the end he ended up taking her to a diner terrace. Perhaps she wouldn't have a lonely dinner.

During their outing, much of their conversation was focused on the other's life; and what happened to be a small percentage of flirting and humorous jokes. Soon enough, the two had switched numbers and emails over plates, and unconsciously, Rin asked him about any events for the rest of the week.

Gakupo was in training to become a doctor and was therefore in college. "Well, I'm attending this high school girl's party with a few other colleagues…Near the end of the week."

"The girl wouldn't happen to be Neru Akita, would it?" Rin asked slowly as both of them got up from table to leave after the bill was paid. Gakupo looked at her surprised. In turn, she simply laughed.

In the end, he persuaded her into meeting with him at the party.

XXXXXX

Rin sat in the back. Her eyes flickered to the rear view mirror, finding Len's eyes focused on the road. The slight furrow in his brow meant something important was on his mind.

_What are you thinking of, Len?_

Beside him, Luka had placed her head on his shoulder, her long fingers gripping his arm. Her pink hair was placed in sweet looking messy bun, she wore a fitting a smoke grey sweater. Rin tried her best not to be envious. She sighed silently and turned to the mirror, where the only source of light came the street lamps with the flowering vines grasping onto them.

"Len! I almost see Neru-san's house!" Luka cooed, and she shifted upwards to smile sultrily at Len.

Coolly , he said, "I know. We're…here." He paused as they turned a left into Neru's home with flashing lights and people already moving around.

Rin hated being around them; it sickened her. As Len turned off the car, Luka looked back her, and Rin expecting nothing, stared back. The pink-haired then smirked at her and mouthed 'bitch' at her. In shock, Rin gaped at her. Muttering to only herself and enough so Luka could hear her, she whispered, "Well, fuck you, too, you pink bitch."

Before Luka could say anything, Rin pushed through the car door roughly, and slammed it behind her as she walked briskly to the house. She could hear the satisfying sniffles behind her and mutters of Len's voice.

XXXXXX

Once in the den, Rin found herself amongst Miku and Teto. Teto had once been a plaything of Len's, but had no idea Rin knew. The blonde kept it to herself. Talking lightly amongst themselves about current and recent events, a sudden arm slid itself around Rin's neck. The latter's eyes brightened considerably as she whipped around, seeing the dark shade of lavender.

"Gakupo! I hadn't seen you at first, you know." Rin said cheerily, facing him. He held a drink in his hand, but didn't seem affected.

He smiled. "Well, you're the first thing I saw." He looked towards Miku and Teto.

"A-ah…This is Miku and she's Teto, fellow classmates and acquaintances." He nodded to each girls and shook hands with Miku, who did it out of politeness.

"I'm Gakupo, a friend of Rin's." He introduced himself; but immediately he turned to Rin. "You want to go somewhere; I don't know…?"

Out of innocence, Rin nodded her head. As they turned to leave, Miku called out to her. "Miku?"

Miku's eyes wavered somewhat and she whispered. "A-ah… Ano…Nothing. Just go on and have fun, Rin."

Rin nodded cheerfully and skipped into step with Gakupo, his hand on her waist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry. I lied. It'll _**PROBABLY**_ be next chapter that rating will change. Sorry. This is was another 'add background and suspense' chapter…Well, I'll see you peeps next time!


	5. Acknowledgement

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Five**

Despite the security of his hand around her waist, Rin couldn't help but be curious. Looking up at him with ocean spray eyes, she asked quizzically, "Where are we going?"

Gakupo looked at her disarmingly. "I was hoping to introduce to my friends and head out to the balcony upstairs with you." He smiled all the way through, talking smoothly to her.

She blushed and looked away. _Get a hold of yourself, Rin. He's just a person. _His grip tightened slightly and she ignored his proximity to her. In the distance, she could see a few of his colleagues. Once before them, a woman introduced herself immediately.

"I'm Meiko." She said, giving Rin the once over. Suddenly, she leant into Rin's face, causing the latter to almost backup and trip. Once she gained her composure, she announced her name.

"I-I'm Rin, Kagamine Rin." She stated, furrowing her brow. On the other side, she saw Gakupo chatting quietly with his other friends. She pushed back a strand of hair and took another breath.

Meiko huffed and assumed her original position. "You wouldn't happen to be related to that Kagamine Len, would you? You look very much like him." She asked suddenly. Casually, she smoothed out her tight, short red skirt. She was obviously attractive, however emitted a somewhat snobby attitude.

Her mind went blank. _Sleeping with college girls, too, Len? Heh. What a surprise._ "No. I'm not. Who is he anyways?" Her mouth widened into a tight little smile and her eyes closed, not revealing her emotion. It wasn't too far from the truth, what Rin had said.

_Because I don't even know you anymore._

XXXXXX

After the rest of the introductions, there was a little bit of small talk going around amongst them. Soon, Gakupo took her upstairs and into one of the vacant rooms with a balcony. She paid no heed to the closed door. Her eyes flickered over to Gakupo, whose eyes were dilated and staring up into sky. There were no stars out and it was a new moon supposedly this time around. She doubted there was anything on the other side of sky, just endless darkness.

Gakupo took another swig from his bottle, another he had gotten. Yet, he still seemed fine. He looked towards Rin. "Rin."

Her eyes, dark blue due to the lack of light, bore into his, giving him full attention. He continued. "Have you ever had sex?" His voice seemed to slur slightly, but Rin paid no heed.

Red crawled up her throat and cheeks. She looked away in embarrassment. What kind of question was that? Despite, what her head told her, she decided to speak just for the sake of saying something. "Ano…No..." She stated, scratching her head. Deciding to lighten the mood, she continued, "I regret to say, unlike many, I have never- -!"

With her arms pinned to her sides, she couldn't resist him. Rin struggled, trying to wriggle free from his kiss, but found that she couldn't. He pushed her against the balcony, trying to still her frantic movement. In the rough act, the small of her back banged harshly against the railing, eliciting a moan of pain from her.

_He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk. He doesn't mean this. He doesn't mean this. He doesn't mean this. He'll move. He'll move. He'll move. He'll stop. He'll stop. It'll all be over. It'll all be over soon!_

She screamed this words into her head over and over again, trying to staunch the feel of his fingers her bare stomach. Despite not wanting this, Rin moaned and felt his intoxicated smirk against her lips. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! She bit his tongue sharply and he pulled back in pain, cursing.

Trying to get away, Rin moved for the door that leads into the hallway, only to be pulled back into his grasp. Sharply, he slapped her, causing her vision to become blurry. From pain, her eyes watered as she was pushed back into the bed, creaking loudly from the sudden weight. She screamed loudly as his hands began to quickly undo her shirt, ripping her stockings in the process.

"Stop!" She screamed, trying to prevent him from going any further. He paid no heed. His hands reached beneath her skirt. "No! Please!" She screamed louder, but his hand covered her mouth, nails digging into her face.

Harder she thrashed, and finally kicked him sharply in the face, pushing him out of the bed, where the impact of the floor knocked him out. Despite her hurry, her muscles moved slowly as she unlocked the door and went into the hallway. Tears still stained her face as locked the door behind her, hoping Gakupo wouldn't wake up. Her eyes searched the crowd, hoping to find someone familiar. Then, she heard Len's voice.

XXXXXX

Pushed away completely. Ignored. In favor of Luka and a few other girls. He was drunk, and no matter what she told him, he wouldn't listen. In the mornings after, he always, _always _forgot what had happened. This is what she got for calling Luka bitch, she thought. The pink haired girl had laughed straight in her face.

Bitterly, Rin sat on the edge of porch, hidden, waiting for her life to be over. Pathetically, she wiped tears away from her eyes, letting the thought that no one would console her for her almost-rape. Suddenly, the light flickered on and before her was Miku with her hand outstretched.

"I knew it." Miku whispered, pushing a strand of teal hair behind her ear. Rin took her hand and pulled herself up. "Are you okay?"

"I think I can survive for a little while longer. After that, I think I'm dead." Rin laughed half-heartedly. Miku welcomed the shorter girl into a light hug, but the blonde winced in pain.

"Oh…" Miku cringed, looking at the younger girl. "I'll take you home…Did you tell Len?" She asked delicately.

Rin looked to the ground. "He's drunk. He never remembers anything the morning after." She said simply. Roughly, she wiped her cheeks, leaving them red and sticky.

"I can talk to…" Miku started, but was interrupted by Rin, who shook her head.

"I don't feel like getting him involved. Not anymore." He voice cracked slightly towards the edge and her eyes watered slightly more.

_Family? I suppose I can forget about that now._

"If you're really sure…Would you rather stay at my house then, Rin?" Miku asked, putting her hands on Rin's shoulders. The blonde nodded her head vigorously.

"Let's go…My car is right over there…" Miku said soothingly. Rin's eyes became distant and quietly walked with Miku to the silver car.

XXXXXX

Rin lay in bed, wearing Miku's long night dress once more. A wave of déjà vu hit her again and she laughed bitterly. The blinds allowed the street lamps to pour their light into the guest room, making strips of yellow over Rin's curved body. She was hunched up in the covers.

Her fingers avoided touching her body. There were bruises everywhere from her struggle against Gakupo. Miku and she had talked it over, deciding that Rin would be fine without the police involved (Miku begged to differ) and that she would stay over at Miku's home for all of spring break.

So, now lying in her makeshift room, Rin's phone vibrated for the fifth time. She wouldn't answer it, no matter what shit it would end up causing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Alrighty! Now we've got something to work from! You know, I keep updating pretty fast…Is that a bad thing? Hope not. Since the next chapter is going to be really dramatic, I gonna go right away, since it'll lead to whole bunch of other stuff. I think. Oh well. Au Revoir!


	6. Chemistry

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Six**

She couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

Light shone through the blinds, signaling early morning. The clock in the room read seven a.m. School would be today, but spring break started early. Rin gathered up the long train of her borrowed night dress and placed it onto the floor.

It was such a pretty thing. It was pearly with little beads sown into it. It had slightly puffy short sleeves and at the chest area, it seemed to wrap around with a ruffled style like seashells and had a ribbon on it. It wasn't meant for someone like me, Rin thought bitterly as she held her orange phone in her hand.

A little chain hung from it, a little orange connected to a chain. As Rin opened the phone, the chain tinkled, a soft, high sound emitting from the tiny orange, it was a small bell. It had been a birthday gift from Len a long time ago. Noticing it, Rin fingered it, feeling guilt ride into her for thinking Len a bad brother, if not crush.

She bit her lip softly, and looked at the most recent text message. Remember, no longer real life conversations, she thought to herself. It had been from thirty minutes ago. Len usually left his plaything's home around this time. Rin shook her head, and read the message.

_Where the fucking hell are you, Rin?_

She bit her lip again and smiled bitterly. "Again, Len, déjà vu." She whispered to no one in particular. Her slim thumbs flew over the keys, forming her message.

_Miku invited me over for the rest of spring break. I won't be home for that period. You don't need to bring over any of my stuff. I'll drop by later pick up my stuff._

She pressed the 'SEND' button, and immediately, another text message from Len came back.

_Why didn't you text me earlier? Could've warned me._

She rolled her eyes, and sent another back.

_First, my phone was dead. And at the party, you were drunk. I'll see you later._

Rin lied on the first half. She'd just ignored his messages throughout the night. He'd stop sending them around one a.m. She sighed and got up from the bed and out of the room. Instantly, she smelt the fine cooking in the kitchen, and smiled gratefully. Instead, she headed into the bathroom to wash first.

XXXXXX

Lukewarm water swished on and off of her flushed skin. Rin had soaked in the water so far for five minutes, enjoying it. Her body curved into the bath tub as she hummed contently. Finger shaped bruises folded over her arms, thighs and stomach. Her cheek was still red from the slap. When first letting the water envelop her, it pained her still aching body.

The water was a light shade of pink as she sunk herself in it, her honey hair splayed out in the water. For a long moment, she stayed that way, closing her eyes and imagining nothing but peace. Her arms wrapped around her body, in the areas where she wasn't hurt. The water lapped up against her skin, up and down.

_Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Taking her in, saturating her in its scent. Hands reach for her; fingers stroking up and down her body._

_They stop going up. Her eyes flutter open._

_They're __**down there. **__Her breath fastens and her legs clench. Suddenly, they're everywhere and she elicits a moan. And then she's seeing __**his **__face, __**his **__eyes right before her._

"Rin?" Miku called out. Rin jumped and a bit of water splashed out. She'd a sticky mess, and it's become too hot in the room.

"Y-yes?" Rin called out, a little too breathily. She coughed, trying to get her voice back to normal.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you want to eat…Are you okay?" The older girl stated out from the other side.

"Yeah. I'll be out soon, I promise, Miku!" Rin answered, covering her wrists with paper towels. She got out of the tub and onto the turquoise rug. It had already soaked up the spilled water from the bath. She sighed in relief, and began to change.

The feeling still never left her.

XXXXXX

After breakfast, Miku had driven Rin to her home to bring over her things for the weekend. In the front of the house, she could see Len's car, parked right at the garage, but not in it. He had always been a show off. She smiled briefly in the front as they parked at side of the yard.

"Do you want me to go with you…? If you want, I can…" Miku had started, but Rin had shook her head.

"I'll be safe, so don't worry. But, thanks, Miku." Rin smiled tightly. Miku nodded, her lips pursed.

Her hair was placed sloppily into a bun, the stray hairs framing her heart-shaped face and held back by her white pins. She slid out of the car, only to see that Len was leaning by the front door of the house. He seemed tired, yet content.

Stupid Megurine Luka_, _Rin thought.

Rin smiled at him slightly and met him at the steps. "Hey." It was the only thing she could think of to say in his presence. She looked away and towards the ground.

"Hey yourself." Len spoke, after giving her the once over. He opened the door, signaling for her to go in. "Well, ladies first."

Again, she couldn't help but smile once more. Being with Len made her feel happy and his small actions always found a way to brighten her up. She stepped into the house and walked the familiar steps to her bedroom. There was no need for conversation; he was already following her up into her bedroom.

Rin stepped into the familiar setting. She remembered the time where they had once shared a bed. Her eyes flickered to her duffle and school bags and stepped forwards to it. She knew that Len was leaning against her door frame, watching her every move. Slowly, she began to move around the room, gathering her clothes and toiletries. It was when she was near the picture frames of themselves when Len spoke out.

He seemed to stumble for words. "Your hair…it seems different today…" Rin leant against the dresser and smiled at him, despite the lack of conversation topic.

"I guess. I've done it before; it just gets messed up easily. Luckily, Miku taught me how to put up properly." Rin stated as she walked over her duffel bag, placing in her things quickly.

When it became silent again, Len spoke up again, but in a questioning way. "Suzu…what's that mark on your hip?"

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe anymore. He saw, she thought quickly, think, Rin, think lies! She stood up, with her bags on her shoulders, and faking innocence, Rin replied, "Oh…that…The other day, I tripped near the stairs, and bumped myself against…the armchair."

Len furrowed his brow and came up to her. "But, it looks fresh…"

Her eyes avoided his. "It _was_ the other day." He was right in front of her and looked directly at her.

"Look at me, please." He asked of her. His fingers lingered near her chin, threatening to make her look up at him.

"Miku's been waiting, Len." Rin stated breezily, still not looking at him. She tightened the hold on her bags. Not expecting anymore, she made to move, but suddenly, Len held her to himself.

She was pressed against him and she gasped as she felt his nimble fingers grasp onto the hem of her shirt and pull it upwards. His other hand gripped her hip, his thumb on her behind to still her. Air hit her bruise and she hissed into his ear. "You're lying." He murmured, examining her bruise. His fingers grazed over it slightly and she bit back a groan.

From either pain or pleasure, she didn't know exactly. _There wasn't much of a difference anymore._

"S-stop, Len." She breathed, trying to not let anything get to herself. Oh, the affect he had on her. He didn't let go.

"Who did this, Rin?"

"Don't…! Don't…" She hissed, trying to move away.

"Who the hell did this? I'll fucking kill them! Answer me!" Len forced, gripping her arms. In pain, her eyes watered and she yelped. His eyes widened, guilt showing on his face.

"Don't touch me!" Rin pulled away, tears brimming in her eyes. "It isn't your business!"

Hurt sinking away from his face, Len yelled, "It is my business! Especially when it comes to _us_!"

'_Us'?_

"We're family!" He spoke, and almost automatically, her mind shut down. His voice became softer. "Don't you trust me anymore, Suzu?" His blue eyes had bit of gentle in it that made her feel guilty, the kind that made her want to take it all back and make it better. _For the both of them._

She didn't want to be stuck here anymore. She moved away from him. "That's all we'll ever be, right? Family?" Rin whispered.

She ran down the stairs, stumbling a little on the way out. From behind her, she heard Len shout her name out. "Suzu! Wait!"

Rin slammed the car door beside her as she jumped into Miku's car. Miku gave her questioning look, but Rin avoided it as she put on her seat belt fluidly. Outside, Len panted as he called out to her for the last time, his eyes squinting in sadness.

"Suzu!"

"Uh…Is he calling out to you…?" Miku started, questioning the peculiar nickname. Rin swiped tears from her face and Miku assumed an understanding look.

"Just step on it, please, Miku." They rode off in a jump start.

And despite wanting him to follow, she prayed that he wouldn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well, that was pretty dramatic. I think that's the most chemistry I've put between the two, Rin and Len that is. Now, I'm going to have to think how to further this story more. I mean I have more plot devices, but I need a way to continue towards the next one…Oh well. I'll see you peeps later in life! Bye for now!


	7. Tragic

Disclaimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Chapter Seven**

"_Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think."_

_Cree…_

_Cree…_

_CREE…_

In her memory, the sky was a bright blue. Plush clouds dotted the sky and the sun was just over the horizon, illuminating the park. She remembered it as a happy moment, where her family was tied altogether at the hip.

Her mother and his father would sit together under the willow tree, watching them play near the tire swing. He'd grab her hands and they'd twirl together in an endless dance near the tiny creek. She could almost see it replay right beside her.

As said before, memories did no good for her.

Rin blinked, her eyes gazing through the foliage of the willow tree to see the same setting as her recall. The sun blazed a bright orange, tinting the world around her, sky and ground, summery colors. Her bare feet dug into the wet ground, just earlier, rain was sprinkling down from the overcast sky; and she pushed herself off the ground and into the air. She felt like she was flying through the vivid sky, no matter what the laws of gravity said.

It was the second day of spring break. Miku was out for the day to buy groceries and do a little shopping herself. Rin hadn't been in the mood to do such. She'd decided to hang out at the abandoned park. The plants still grew and so did the trees.

The old tire swing was still there, and she'd settle on it, leaving her shoes near the creek, where water splashed her ankles every time she swung near it. Whenever the wind whistled through the willow's branches, it would brush against her thighs, bringing Rin's skirt up slightly. She hadn't minded. They were like familiar hands, sweeping against her body in pleasure.

The feeling has yet to leave or fade. _It just became stronger._

Dipping her head backwards, undone honey hair almost touching the earth, Rin spiraled out in the twisted chains from bounded her. Her neck was bared as she closed her eyes, her shirt riding up. She lost herself in the swing, taking it in joyously.

_Then again, she always lost herself._

The wind whistled once more, and her shut eyes tightened more. She didn't want to be reminded of memories; the bad ones left deep cuts. The good ones just left her dead. Her slim fingers tensed around the tire swing's chains, trying to staunch her thoughts. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no- -

_NO!_

Her eyes blinked open. Something, _someone, _was watching her. Rin jolted out of the tire swing, stumbling as she straightened up. She was scared. Too scared to turn around and see what was behind her. It felt like something was pressing against her back, fingers curling around her shoulders like that night when he tried- -

_Have you ever had sex?_

She screamed. Birds fluttered out from the distance, as she ran, stumbling slightly in the creek and into puddles. Her shoes were still there. Her feet burned from the asphalt and the bits of twigs and roots she'd step on while running away. Something was chasing after her, like a demon.

_Her demons._

XXXXXX

Mud had piled up to her knees and stained her skirt slightly. Stepping into Miku's apartment, she saw that the older girl wasn't back yet. Rin climbed up the stairs, knowing that she needed to clean up herself first then her mess. Miku could be back any minute. Her breath fogged up the mirror as she stared into her messy reflection.

A few leaves and twigs were stuck in her hair, and scratches marred her face. A few more cuts touched her arms and legs, miraculously missing her bruises. She'd allowed her bruises some air that day, hoping a little sun would be good for them.

It hadn't done much good. She was still scared and still recovering from vomiting into the porcelain bowl. Her pants made the air around her hot as she clutched the sink, trying to get a hold of herself. Rin's eyes flickered over to the razor near the soap and then to towel to the right.

Silently, Rin sighed, and picked up the green towel; the only thing in the bathroom that wasn't turquoise or teal; and began to clean herself up.

Immediately after she finished and changed into a new set of clothes, Rin set to rubbing the floor clean with a roll of paper towels. Her fingers burned somewhat as she scrubbed the remnants of dirt and blood away from the tiled floor. As she neared the stairs, drops of blood seemed to increase, and retracing her steps up to the bathroom, Rin saw.

The bathroom door was closed shut, light streaming from beneath and shown brilliantly onto- -

**Blood**

It almost seemed to be a puddle, coming from behind the door.

Rin backed away and into a wall, staring stupefied at the puddle. Swallowing her fear, she crumpled her dirty paper towel and threw it into a random room. With her free hand, she clasped the silver door knob and turned it, only to elicit steam and smoke from the bath.

_The shower's on?_

Gulping, Rin thought, perhaps I might've left it on when I was cleaning…

Her fingers grasped the shower curtains and pulled it open slightly so she could see the shower switch. She grasped the turner her eyes squinted in anxiety. She opened her eyes fully and - -

There was blood all over her arm. All over her body, and the ground was a puddle of it. Her mouth opened to scream, but then something gripped her hand on the switch…

Another hand. It was much bloodier and dirt raked over it, and it seemed as though it was decaying. Rin backed away, trying to escape, her mouth widening more so to scream when the curtains were pushed away, and watered down blue eyes stared back into her own. Dry yellow hair obscured the rest of the face, and suddenly Rin knew what she was staring at.

_Me._

The body was skin and bones, nude, bloody and dirty. It opened its mouth- -

Rin screamed.

Everything went black.

XXXXXX

"Rin! Rin, wake up!" A feminine voice called out. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at the bathroom ceiling.

Rin jolted upwards, but only to strain herself once more when the sudden jumpstart gave her a headache. She found Miku by her side, watching her in worry. "Rin! You're awake! What happened?" Miku started, concern dripping from her voice.

Rin rubbed the back of her head, hissing in pain. She'd fallen hard from… She shivered and pushed the scene away from her thoughts, hoping to banish it. She looked towards Miku. "I think I tripped on shower steps when I was trying to get the soap." She lied.

Despite Miku giving her doubting look, she nodded. "Alright. Do you want to rest, now? Or what about eating? A-are you hungry?" She asked Rin, who wearily shook her head.

"I think I'll rest, Miku. But, thanks a lot." Rin stated, giving a soft smile to the older girl.

Miku beamed back. "Fine. But, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Rin nodded. Before she could move to get up, Miku lightly touched her chin and- -

Kissed her on the cheek.

The kiss lingered, almost trailing. "M-Miku…what are you…?" Rin questioned, her face reddening. Miku got up, her fingers lightly touching her lips. She smiled.

"I'll see you later, Rin! Don't forget to call me when you need anything." She bounced away, leaving Rin on the bathroom floor.

XXXXXX

As Rin lied in bed, thinking over the day's events, her phone vibrated loudly on the dresser. Her fingers slid out of the blue covers to grab the phone and see the message. The collar I.D read Len.

He hadn't texted her since yesterday, that event. Rin closed her eyes briefly, holding the phone close, and opened it. Her eyes skimmed over the text message once, twice, and again until the twelfth time. Today, nothing seemed to sink in for her as she began texting her message in reply.

_Suzu- -I'm sorry for yesterday. Forgive me?_

Her fingers typed and then hit the 'SEND' button.

_It's okay. I'm sorry too._

Ten seconds later, another arrived.

_It's fine. Our parents are coming back tomorrow. They'll be staying only for dinner. They'll be here around four. They'd probably want to see you, too, Suzu. Luka'll be over._

Her eyes squinted harshly at the mention of the pink-haired girl. Usually, his girls never stayed long in a relationship. She sighed horribly, and her thumbs flew over the characters for her last message.

_I don't care. I might or might not be there tomorrow. If not, just tell there was an appointment that couldn't be avoided. You'll just have to see. Good night._

Her fingers hit the final button. Rin turned off her phone, hoping for no more messages. She hoped much, but life was a tragedy.

_In some stories._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well, here's chapter seven! I sure have been updating real fast…I guess that's a good thing. *smiles* Thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance! Did it, by any chance, seem a little scary? Hmm…If not, we'll have to see about that…heh.


	8. Merciless

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid**

**Chapter Eight**

Her fingers wrapped around the yellow comb in hopes of untangling the knots found in her honey hair. She combed gently, knowing her parents would want a good presentation of how she'd been since they last saw her and Len.

Exasperated, Rin sighed and smacked herself in the forehead.

"I shouldn't be so worked up." She muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples. The sun was getting brighter through the blinds. It was almost 2:30 p.m.

Rin hadn't wanted to go in the first place, and confiding in Miku hadn't been the best idea. The tealette had forced the blonde into a dress and bit of makeup. She couldn't protest in the change. It would've been much more comfortable to go in a pair of capris and an old T-shirt to show familiarity. The senior just wouldn't listen.

Once more, Rin sighed. She could perhaps fake going there on the way, but then, yesterday's events had caught up to her. Mentally, she shivered. She didn't know whether or not is Gakupo was really there, at the old abandoned park, watching her. She just felt the instinct to run away.

_It felt like everyone and everything was watching her._

Rin pushed the thoughts away and looked back into the slim mirror. She seemed fine. Her hair was neatly combed out and her dress wasn't overly boring or indecent. Her cardigan was nicely ironed, thanks to Miku, and foundation covered her bruises and cuts from the party and yesterday. If anything, she should be ready. But, truthfully, she wasn't. Rin despised being near Luka and it would be even more suffocating with Len and her parents around.

_She wasn't emotionally prepared for public since the past few days._

"Might as well kill myself." Rin laughed bitterly, her thumb rubbing her bracelet clad wrist.

XXXXXX

On the way, Miku drove Rin to her home. Miku spoke mainly of self-confidence and how to get back at people with witty replies. Rin, on the other hand, zoned out slightly, but listened intently on the witty replies subjects. If that Megurine wanted trouble, then that's exactly what she was going to get, the blonde thought secretly to herself.

She could only pray that Len wouldn't understand them.

Seeing her house on sight, Miku, as a last reminder, said, "Have self-confidence, Rin! No offense to Luka though…but she sure can be a…" Rin finished the sentence for her.

"A bitch." Miku nodded solemnly.

Miku parked the car neatly on the curb. "Rin…"

"Yes?" Rin tilted her head as she got out of the car. Not getting a reply back immediately, she leaned head in to see Miku much more quickly. "What is it, Miku?"

Suddenly, long, slim fingers grasped onto her face and pulled her forwards. Rin's eyes widened as she instantly found herself kissing Miku.

The kiss was chaste, lasting only a second. Still in shock, Rin moved out of the car, not really seeing anything. Miku stared embarrassed at Rin, and in turn said, "Good luck, Rin!" The door closed and her car drove off.

Rin, still touching her slightly red lips, stepped onto the sidewalk that led to the door of her house, oblivious to stare from the inside.

XXXXXX

Fishing out her house keys, she raised them to open the white door, but the said door swung open. Before her stood Luka who seemed to have already claimed territory over her house. Despite it being her home, Rin already felt a stranger to it, walking on foreign grounds.

_What more are you going to take from me, Luka?_

The pink haired girl was dressed in a decent sun dress, no cardigan in sight. Strands of hair framed her fair oval face, giving her the air of aristocracy. "Hi! Well, it's good to see you again."

In politeness, Rin smiled. She's only trying to be nice for her parents' sakes and for Len's. Mentally, she face palmed and gagged from the falseness of the whole thing. Truly, she really did wish she hadn't told Miku about her reunion with her parents.

"Well, come in, come in! You can't stand outside all day." Luka motioned with her hands, overdoing it. Mentally, Rin sighed, and outwardly smiled.

"I suppose I can't." With that, she waltz in, albeit, not literally, but close to it.

Her eyes skimmed over the familiar settings. The smell of Luka's perfume was everywhere. By the window, she spotted Len's silhouette. His blue eyes seemed very concentrated as there was a bitter look to his angular face and his brow set deep. He was looking off to the west, where Miku's apartment resided in.

Finding that he had a new stare upon him, Len's eyes flickered to Rin's position near the door frame. His eyes skimmed over her, once, twice; then a third. Luka pretended to not notice. His eyes finding their way back to Rin's face, he greeted her. "Hey, sis." His voice held an undertone of tiredness and his youthful face had obtained an older look to it.

Rin tilted her head, her brows furrowing in the same way Len's did. "Are you alright?" She questioned, taking a few steps closer.

Her hand reached out to him, thin fingers spreading out to touch his shoulder, but recoiled just as quickly.

_I shouldn't touch what isn't mine._

Her fingers clenched tightly and Len gave her a questioning glance. She smiled bitterly at him, knowing full well that Luka's prideful stare was upon her. Suddenly, the bell rang. Rin, wanting to avoid his stare, turned around in a quick flourish, moving for the door.

"I'll get that."

XXXXXX

"Rin! You've grown so much!" A blonde woman cried, her arms reaching to grasp her. In turn, Rin stood stiffly where she was.

"Okaa-san…It's only been four months." She replied as she gently held the older woman. Just behind her mother was Masato, Len's father.

"Yes, yes, but a lot can happen in a few months, Rin." Masato chided as he climbed the steps into the house. Rin smiled lightly at him.

Inwardly, she snorted at his words. _You've no idea._

"Hey, who's this little lady here, hmm?" Masato suddenly chided as Rin let go of her mother. Her head turned to see Luka shaking hands with her step-father.

"Megurine Luka. 'Very nice to meet you, sir." She replied and flashed a sweet smile. "Oh, and I'm-." BY Len, she was suddenly interrupted. He came around Luka, and Rin knowing what he was about to do, turned away and back towards her mother.

_Right about now, his hand is around her waist and he's holding her firmly…_ "We're dating."

"Mom." Rin whispered. Her mother curved away from the scene and faced her daughter. "Do you want to go ahead to the bathroom while I prepare the table? The trip here was pretty long, I bet…" She whispered again, for the sake of saying something in the suddenly quiet hallway.

The older nodded. "I'll back soon, Rin, so you won't have much to do on your own. Masato! I'll be in the bathroom for a while, so don't do anything stupid!" Rin's mother called out fondly, before rushing. Rin snickered slightly at him.

Masato was a laid back man who took things at slow pace, despite being something of a trickster. "Yeah, yeah. It's not nice to laugh, Rin." He chided as he pinched her nose.

_It's not nice to do a lot of things._

XXXXXX

Luka had decided to help too, and noticeably (as by Rin), to get into the good graces of their parents.

Rin fingered the silverware and placed out the plates as Luka brought out the glasses, placing them to the left of the plate. Seeing her mistake, Rin whispered it out to her. "Luka. Since 'glass' has five letters, it has to go on the right side, since 'right' has five letters, too." Her eyes glanced back warily to Len and Masato who were watching some random TV show.

Luka rolled her eyes discreetly. "And…? Is that all? It looks better on the left side!" She whispered fiercely. "Besides," she grinned wolfishly, "The 'right' sucks." (1)

Rin looked at her critically. With her phrasing of the insult, it would be too hard to prove it. Luka looked at her pompously. "What? No comeback, Rinny?" She laughed.

The other smirked, her mind formulating her response. "If I'd say something in return, I'd get another of your comebacks. Then again, it wouldn't be a comeback, but rather, a STD."

In shock, Luka gaped with widened eyes. "You…how…" Suddenly, Rin's mother waltzed in, literally.

"Alright now, girls. How far have you…Did I interrupt something here?" Her mother questioned, worry deepening her brow.

In a sudden sweep, Luka faced towards the woman. "Nothing, not a thing at all.

XXXXXX

She ran faster, rain was merciless upon her. The touch of alcohol had begun to crawl into her skin, intoxicating her. Rin had long ago abandoned her heels. They were lost somewhere on the sidewalk. She hadn't meant for those things to be said. Especially to their parents.

She hadn't meant for a lot things to happen now and before. But, it didn't matter at the moment.

She was mad, furious. "I'm not a thing…!" Rin hissed to herself, the memory of Len popping into her head.

Hot, burning tears ran down her face as she approached the apartment complex. Her hands rubbed them away along with what little makeup she had put on. Her feet, red and blistering, carried her up the stairs dejectedly, her head hanging. Seeing the door number in relief, she banged her head against, her hands clenching tightly at it.

"How could you?"

XXXXXX

_Wine was spilled over the cedar wood. The glass was broken, shards of it sticking to the rug that lay beneath the cherry wood table._

"_Is that what I am?" She croaked out hoarsely. "Am I just a thing? Something just used to keep the flow on, Len?"_

_Too far. His eyes flashed at her. "So, what if you are? You probably were to that Shion and Gakupo."_

"_I've never done anything with them! And here I thought that at least someone still cares. God, was I so fucking stupid!"_

"_Rin!" Her mother hissed trying to reach for her. Rin shook her off; she'd lost trust in her parents long ago._

_She continued. "And it's good to know, too, so we can all stop pretending! We can stop pretending that I don't have feelings, that you don't fuck with girls, and that our family's all fucked up!"_

"_Family, Rin? If you aren't happy with family, then why are you even here?" _

"_Because I thought everything would be okay in the end! But, now that I know that nobody even cares anymore, I don't have a reason anymore to be happy in such a God forsaken place!" _

"_Then what the hell do you want?" He yelled back, coming towards her._

_Snap._

"_I don't want anything! Nothing to begin with! I'm tired of being alone! I'm tired being lied to and lying, the fake promises and the unreasonable excuses. I'm tired of everyone, school, family everything! I'm tired __you__, __life__, __acting__, and just waiting __every__ night, just to hear the door __open__. I'm tired of being sick…a-and just…everything! Because, you know what? I hate everything! I can't feel or breathe anymore. In fact, I'm so tired, I want to __die__!" Rin screeched back, her fingers in her hair, trying to block out everything._

_Everything was suddenly silent. Frail hands touched her shoulder. _

_No. She wouldn't let anything affect her._

_She pulled away, her feet carrying her with a purpose. And out of the door she went, flying into the rain, pretending that she couldn't feel anything._

_That she couldn't feel the shock and hurt stare of Len._

XXXXXX

Letting herself inside Miku's home, the door was already unlocked; Rin wiped away her bitter tears. Coming into the warmth of the apartment, a sharp contrast to the cold rain, Miku spotted her.

"Rin!" The older girl rushed over to her, her teal eyes filled with worry. "What happened?"

_This is what a home should be like. Where everyone is wanted._

In her haze from the slight alcohol, she looked fondly at Miku. "I don't want to talk about it, Miku-chan."

And suddenly, everything was a daze as her lips crushed into the older girl's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: That was really dramatic. In my opinion…Oh well. Sorry if this chapter came a little late. I have an art project that's due this Wednesday (the deadline was announced to me over a month ago) and I only started on it two days ago…heh? Well, the next chapter might end up with yuri in it…WARNING! That'll be my first real; full out lemon I guess…This chapter ended up being preeetttyyyy long, as opposed to the other chapters…Well, bye for now.

In the data I've retrieved, Len was 'left' and Rin was 'right', therefore Luka is using this info as an insult against Rin… That's for those who didn't know or didn't get it…


	9. Poison

Disclaimer: **Again, lovies, I surely do not own Vocaloid. WARNING R/MA/M RATED SCENE COMING SCENE! YURI ALERT! IT WILL END AS SOON AS YOU SEE A LONG LINE OF BOLD X's IN A LINE!**

**Chapter Nine**

_I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control, and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best._

_Marilyn Monroe_

.

.

.

Her mouth closed over the older girl's lips, shocking her. The intoxication was like a poison, sweeping throughout her system, making her feel in so many ways.

Rin loved and hated it at the same time.

Her fingers grasped onto Miku's hair, pulling her down the few inches that displayed their height difference. Her tongue pushed through the tealette's lips, losing her sanity.

Rin pulled back suddenly, causing the older to gasp in breath.

Despite her lack of breath, Miku smiled sultrily at the blonde, and her eyes flickered up the stairs. In understanding, Rin pulled her hand, and up into the stair's darkness they went.

XXXXXX

Rin felt on fire, every touch between them was hot and seared her skin. It was pleasure, yet painful at the same time; greater than what she found in the razor and her wrists every other night. Locking the door behind her, she still felt the anger within herself from before.

"Screw you, Len, you fucking man whore!" Rin screamed, holding Miku's hand. She kicked madly at the door. Suddenly bursting out in laughter, she turned to Miku. Her vision seemed almost blurry.

Tangling her fingers within the mass of teal hair, she furiously kissed the senior, her eyes shut tight in fury. In her head, words swirled around, echoing to her phrases of doubt.

_This is wrong._

_This is crazy. I'm crazy. Out of control. _

_This is the worst; wrong._

_Stop._

_STOP!_

Rin grasped tighter onto the girl before her, pushing out every thought. She'd never felt this way before, and it was much different from when Gakupo touched her, even more amazing from the way Len had grasped her to himself that afternoon.

It was _amazing._

"I won't stop." Rin whispered to herself as she pushed Miku onto the bed, stripping herself of her wet clothes.

"Nothing's here to stop you, Suzu." Miku whispered, as the blonde girl climbed over her. Her fingers ran down the naked plain of Rin's back.

She recalled that name. She hated it. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Shit." Rin growled, biting the skin on her neck. Beneath her, Miku laughed maniacally.

"I won't stop you then. It isn't nice to curse, dear. It isn't nice to do a lot of things, Rin." Miku whispered in her ear, her fingers pulling her down.

_It truly isn't._

It wasn't Miku's voice she heard, but rather Len's. In her rage of remembering those words, Rin's fingers slid roughly underneath the older girl's shirt, fingering and grabbing fluidly beneath. She heard the gasps beneath her, yet paid no mind. Len flickered in and out of her mind, every expression flashing as thin hands slid underneath her dress.

_How could you?_

_Why?_

_I don't like this._

_I hate this._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I HATE YOU._

_WHY?_

Rin gasped out as she felt Miku's fingers slide within her, curling slightly at the edge. It felt almost painful, but pleasure ruled out, wracking throughout her fragile frame. She hissed at the feeling of something inside her. Soon, she found herself on the bottom, breath fanning her pale throat, and hands ghosting over her slight curves. She moaned; her voice breathy and high. Miku's lips trailed along the side of her neck, making it upwards to her ear.

"Forget about him." The teal haired rasped out into Rin's ear. Slim fingers grasped her wrists, pinning her down below, panting. "He's nothing now."

_Nothing?_

"This is his punishment. After everything." Miku's tongue trailed the shell of Rin's ear, her voice sounding raspy with each grinding of their hips.

_Nothing._

Suddenly, everything was undone. She was undone, over and beyond mentally and emotionally; and physical when her clothes were somewhere in the dark corner of the room. Hands were all over her, grasping, and she felt the other girl's breath _all over _and _everywhere. _Once, twice did she feel that she lost herself; no sun dome.

And suddenly, everything blacked out.

And all she could only remember the few words whispered to her that night; a rough, unrecognizable voice whispering hoarsely in her ear.

_Nothing will ever do anything good to you, Suzu-chan._

All that followed was the sinister cackle of the voice as it disappeared.

****

When she awoke, she was wet and sticky.

The blankets covered the entire length of her, concealing her nudity. Her eyes fluttered opened, in strong realization. Her body burned, bruises old and new were apparent on her, coloring her stomach, arms, legs, and neck.

She hissed in pain. "Dammit." Rin felt sick, woozy, her head had a loud pounding, one she could assume as part of a hangover of sorts. She clutched at it, her fingers digging into her hair.

Taking her hand out of her damp hair, she saw red. Dripping and gushing over her clammy hand, and running down her arm and onto her naked thigh. A wave of nausea swept over her, and Rin stumbled out of the bedroom and into the hallway where she immediately fell to her hands. She had to find the bathroom; or else - -

She gasped suddenly and vomited onto the floor, tears spilling out. She hadn't remembered the last time she'd thrown up like this. On the out came blood, mixing with the bile that splashed at her trembling body. Rin threw up again on the floor, rough cough sounds eliciting from her throat. Finishing, she picked herself up and wiped her mouth with the hand from earlier- -

There was no blood on it. It was clean, save for the vomit that splashed on her. "Shit." She whispered herself.

This wasn't normal, seeing things. With the clean area of her arm, she wiped her mouth. She stumbled upwards and headed back to the bedroom, hoping to alert Miku, who should still be in the bed. Twisting the door knob, she walked upon an empty bedroom.

Shivers assaulted her suddenly.

She backed into a nearby wall, fear seeping into her expression. There was only _one _dent in the bed, small enough for only one person. She knew that for two people, there were two dents…So why…

Rin slid down the wall, her body trembling. "It…it…wasn't real."

XXXXXX

She didn't answer his texts.

She didn't even answer his _calls._

He carded a hand through his hair impatiently and paced the room. He looked up towards the ceilings, looking at all the faded band posters: ripped and peeling. His eyes squinting in fury, he screamed, his fists clenching. His voice echoed through out of her room and through the hallways, where it carried on downstairs.

Feeling drained, he fell to his knees, panting hard. "Dammit, Suzu." Picking himself up, he leaned against a wall and punched it with his clenched fist, blood dripping from the pale knuckles.

"Fuck." His teeth clenched and underneath the shadows of his bangs, he cried silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It took soooo loooong toooo update! Due to art pieces and school, I couldn't concentrate on writing the ninth chapter, which I also got a bit of writer's block on… But you know what, I got two first place ribbons and a second place! I'm so happy! Oooh, and guess my age. If anyone gets it right, then I'll put one of my art pieces as my profile picture for all to see!


	10. Desperate

Disclaimer: **Uh, I don't own Vocaloid. Yay! Double digit chapters!**

**Chapter Ten**

.

.

.

.

She had screamed, thrown a temper tantrum, and became desperate. Len had never seen so many sides to Luka. She had begged him too. It was almost amusing, as well as pitiful, to put it plainly.

It was a bright day in contrast to the day before. It was the fifth day of spring break, and in three more days, school would begin again. Len sat in the corner of his room, brooding; the lights off.

What she had said stung him. Both Luka and Rin.

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" Luka screeched at him, her sharp nails digging into his jacket. They were near the outside of the mall, where anyone could see them in public._

_Trying awfully hard, Len pushed her away gently. "I'm sorry, Luka…I just…." He didn't know how to phrase it. He couldn't concentrate on them any longer, not with his current problems, and obviously, Luka was no longer entertaining as she used to be._

_Luka seethed. "It's because of __**her**__, isn't it, Len?" Her fingers dug into his arm deeply and Len contained a wince. He had no idea that girls kept their nails so long, well except for Rin that is; they were practically nubs…a curious thought…_

_Luka gained his attention once more. "You're just stuck in the in between, Len! You're better off without her around you. Ever since she went over to that Hatsune girl's house, we finally had time to be together! But, no, here you are just getting a stupid brother complex when that whore of a lesbian might be fucking with Miku!"_

_He pushed her away harshly. "Whore?" His lips curled slightly upwards at that name. But, even more so at the fact Miku might be in such a relationship with Rin._

_Yes, he saw her kiss his sister. _

_And to be honest, he wasn't mad._

_He was fucking furious._

_But, it didn't matter at that moment. Luka had insulted one of the closest people to him; forget that they barely ever spent time together anymore; she should have never crossed that line. "Whore? If anything, Luka, you're the one who's a whore." He growled._

_For a moment, she seemed taken aback, and he almost regretted it. "You've seen her with Shion Akaito! Even at that party, with Kamui! Apparently, they had so much fun together that she fucking cried after a few bruises! She's the slut!" She screeched once more._

Kamui? Bruises?

Len jolted suddenly from his seat. Those marks, the bruises on her hip and arms and God knows elsewhere. The way her eyes were slightly red and how she seemed in so much pain whenever she was touched- -

God. He was drunk that night, he knew he could never remember anything from the night before.

_Len! C-can we just go h-home now?_

"Shit." He ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps, and ran out the door.

"_You're delusional, Luka. I'm breaking up with you, and you can't do anything to change that." Len had growled at that moment, not paying much attention to her words, save her insult towards Rin._

_Luka clung to him in final desperation. "Everything can be so much better, Len! I promise…!" She sobbed, her hands wringing his wrist._

_He pulled his hand out of her grasped, and turned to walk away._

"_You're in love with that bitch, aren't you?" Luka screamed at him. "She's nothing compared to me! You'll…" He blocked out all sound of her._

_Truthfully, he didn't know whether or not if he loved Rin in such a way._

XXXXXX

Rin stayed in her room all day yesterday and today.

She was scared, frightened.

Where these images originated, Rin had no idea.

She sat on the bed, close to the window. The light that shone through blinds spangled over her curled up figure. Her eyes couldn't focus; she no longer knew what she was staring at. She was still wearing one of Miku's nightdresses, one that was short and thin. It was too loose, but it helped in the heat of the room.

Her arms tingled; they were red with fury. She'd scratched them, trying to herself of the heavy, sinking feeling that had assaulted her body. The scratching did little to satisfy her. The air felt so heavy on her, hard to breathe, and Rin collapsed on her side on the linen bed. She'd tried opening the window, but it hadn't worked. It was almost nighttime now, the sky turning orange.

The sun cast a hue of summery colors in the room, yet let shadows dance among the walls. The door was slightly opened. Nobody was home; Miku had gone out to put gas in her car. Rin arched her back, shifting to get comfortable on the bed; she felt sick and disgusted, the heat was getting to her. She breathed, a low shuddering breath and stared back up at the ceiling.

_Bzzzz_

_Bzzzz_

_Bzzzz_

Someone, Rin didn't know, was at the door. It wasn't Miku, she knew. Miku always carried her key with her in order to not lock herself out of the apartment. And if she did forget; something yet to happen, there was always a spare key in the potted plant by the door outside. It was perhaps a salesman or saleswoman, wanting to sell useless products. Or maybe someone had wanted to give something.

Then if they did, they would leave it by the door and go away. The ringing just continued. Rin stayed where she was, still panting. She couldn't concentrate right. Her thoughts seemed detached and related to one another and her eye sight wasn't focusing on anything in particular. The buzzing stopped and she sighed in relief, thinking, rather dizzily, that she wouldn't be graced with the chore of getting up and answering the door, especially not in her state of dress.

It was too flimsy and sheer. Miku had such a weird nightdress fetish. Rin blinked owlishly and arched her back again, sliding her hand underneath to peel off the part of the dress that had stuck to her overheated body. The bed sheets were the only thing that was cool, but it wasn't cold enough. Deciding to bathe, Rin began to slide her right foot to the edge of the bed when- -

The blinds rustled.

She stayed where she was. It wasn't supposed to be a windy day from what the weather forecaster had stated- -

"R-rin?" A voice stumbled, slight surprise lacing the voice.

She knew that voice, so familiar, a voice she'd grown to know and love after so very many years - -

Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey! It's a cliffhanger! Sorry…hee hee hee. Maybe I'll wait reeeeeaaaaly long to make the next update just to mess with you guys. I mean, come on, Rin in a flimsy, short nightdress and Len climbs accidently through the window just above her bed, where she's laying almost suggestively on? Heh…You just gotta know that something's gonna happen next. But, everything's far from ending, you know. Bye!


	11. Zone

Disclaimer: **Once more, I seriously do not own Vocaloid! **

**Chapter Eleven**

.

.

.

.

.

_A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left._

_Marilyn Monroe_

She had no foundation on.

Her bruises were bare, especially with the dress she was wearing. He could see the marks run up and down her arms, legs- -_everywhere _- -and it was frightening. Rin laid there in fearful surprise. She was scared, of what exactly, she didn't know, and she didn't _want _to know. She was frozen in his silent stare.

Len was crouched in the window sill (he'd always been a good climber). It had started out as mere surprise; he hadn't expected to walk into the room with _her _in it. But, inwardly, he was almost secretly glad.

But, when he saw her marks, it was silent examination.

_Not examination, but fury._

He was angry at that Kamui, Luka, and Rin. Why couldn't she have told him about this? She'd been suffering, and he wasn't there to help; but rather _she _wouldn't let him help her. But, most of all, he was angry at himself, for being so ignorant of everything, and God, was he angry.

As he examined her body; she trembled. He didn't know what from. Perhaps from fear, but it didn't stop him; they were horrible looking bruises. Or maybe from the heat of the room, Rin never was good in the warm seasons.

_She didn't know either._

Her fingers clutched at the sheets beneath her, wanting to grab something that held her reality. Her thighs clenched together subconsciously. His eyes were intense and she was scared. What he would say, what he would do; anything. Her body was marred, and felt ruined in so many ways, either physical or mentally. Shame washed over her.

Her voice, cracking, spoke out. "L-len…" His eyes, once so tender, burned even more and describing it as best as she could; it scared the shit out of her.

"You didn't say anything." He climbed out of the window, and his body suddenly hovered over hers, her hands pinned down. His forehead was pressed against hers. Rin bit back her surprise.

She squirmed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "I-I…S-stop…!" Rin rasped. Too close; she felt his breath fanning against her, eyes angry.

His voice lowered. "Why?" She looked away, eyes squinting to keep tears out and bit her lip. Len's eyes trailed over her face, watching her mouth for a reply. Or what she thought was a want of an answer.

Rin sucked in air, and indignantly, she retorted, "It's not your business." This was crazy, too cliché for her taste, and trying to get away, she tried to pull away her hands.

Len held tighter, and the grasp on her was so tight that she yelped. "It's not my business, hmm, Rin?" He growled. "Dammit, Rin! Why the hell do you…" He stopped. Rin was looking away, silently crying.

His voice softened. "Rin. Rin." He tucked his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him.

"W-what?" She trembled, trying to act tough despite the tears.

Len pressed his forehead against. "Listen…I'm trying to help you. I want to. But, you aren't letting me in…Don't you trust me anymore?" His eyes were pleading her, making her feel guilty.

But, she pushed him away. No. Not when she felt this way toward him, not when everything's going wrong for her and not when she would drag him down in the end. No.

Rin squirmed underneath, her face sticky from tears. "I-I don't need your help. I-I'm fine today and was all the other days." She stumbled facing him.

"No, you aren't fine. What about tomorrow? If you'd just let me help…" He was interrupted by her.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you can eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." Her voice cracked slightly, but she wouldn't let him stop her. "The truth is, Len, I've never fooled anyone; I've let them fool themselves. They never bothered to find out who and what I was. They made a false character of me and I never argued with that or them. They obviously loved somebody I wasn't. If you can't see that, Len, then you're…!" She stopped. He stopped her.

He was kissing her.

_She couldn't think straight. Everything was blurry, only seeing strands of gold and the occasional flash of angry blue._

"I'm what, Rin?" Len growled. She snapped back into reality.

"Delusional. Stupid." She spat out a list, getting angry. _This is your entire fault!_

"Maybe."

He kissed her again, pushing her deep into the bed. His tongue slid in to her mouth and she moaned involuntarily. His free hand slid down her slight curves; causing her hips buckle upwards into his. She'd gasped when she felt his growl against her neck. Rin squirmed once more, wanting out. No- -His hand was splayed across her thigh, sliding upwards- -She couldn't think clearly. No, she didn't want this, no, not like this. She felt his hand already grazing her chest, and she bit back a groan.

It had to stop. No, she didn't want it to be like this. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! She struggled, but he was too strong and her body was weak from _everything._

He nipped at her neck furiously and moved back up, where he kissed her angrily. Their hips grinded against the other and he growled at her. "Anything else, Rin?"

This was her last chance. She hissed, back arching in his touch; his grasp. "Pathetic. Pitiful. Annoying. Pest." Rin spat out the last one slowly to him.

He retreated, his eyes still angry, but with hurt and sadness in them.

He left her, slamming all the doors he passed through behind him as he went to the front door.

Rin cried. She hadn't asked for this to happen. No, not to her, not him, and not to them. But, she didn't want her first time like that and she still felt so broken on the inside. Her body hurt as she sobbed in the blankets, her body still tingling from his touches. She wouldn't want to be like any of those girls he had with him every night. She sobbed harder, her hands clenching the sheets.

She rubbed her face, leaving it red and sticky. She screamed a hoarse yell. She cared about him, loved him, and never had wanted to hurt him in the first place. She made to move from the bed. "Dammit." Rin cursed, running a hand through her hair.

She spent the next half hour in the bath, trying to soothe herself. When she got out, Miku was just coming in.

"Rin?" The older girl called out. Rin was still on edge around Miku since her hallucination about the both them. But, she was able to hold.

"Yes?" Rin announced her entrance as she strutted into the area near the front door. Miku smiled cheerfully at her.

"Are you alright?" Rin nodded, hoping the other girl wouldn't see the mark on her neck left from Len. "I was thinking tonight, to cheer you up, that we could go clubbing!" Miku chirped, placing her bag on a nearby chair and throwing her coat on the hanger.

Zoning out somewhat, Rin said, "Sure."

Miku literally bounced. "Great, I'll be upstairs taking a quick shower!" She hopped up the steps and disappeared into the florescent light of the bathroom.

"Wait. What?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Whoopee! A new chapter! I'll probably update a lot once a week, you know. Has ANYONE HAD ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT MY AGE MIGHT BE? Oh well. I look forward to the next chapter! I like yummy food!


	12. Invidia

Disclaimer: **Puh-lease. As if I'm that smart enough to own Vocaloid. I don't own Vocaloid, sadly.**

**Chapter Twelve**

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was drunk.

Nothing else could be said besides the description of the club and how he felt at that very moment.

Let's start with the latter.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

He inhaled and felt a burp coming up. Len patted his chest as the burst of air left him. He felt stupid. He was disgusted with himself in many ways. The voices in his head chided him.

_She's your sister, _one voice lectured.

Another jutted in, clouding his mind and eliciting a groan from him. _You mean "step" sister. Every right. Not even related._

"But, that's the thing," Len groaned to himself, hitting his head against the bar table. "Her mom's pregnant."

There'd been a specific reason why their parents had come back again, besides checking up on them. Rin's mother was pregnant with his dad's child. Rin hadn't heard since she'd run away, but he'd gotten the chance to hear them out before they left, sincerely confused. He'd been happy for them.

But a tearing wave had overwhelmed him. From what, Len didn't know specifically know. How Rin felt; he didn't know either. And that scene…

Loudly, Len groaned, banging his head against the bar.

"Dude. What are you groaning about?" Akaito questioned beside him. Len hadn't particularly gone alone (rather, he was dragged). He was here with Akaito, the younger brother of Shion sensei.

Steeling himself, Len said monotonously, "That I'll wake up in a threesome."

_Play it safe._

Akaito scoffed and leaned back into his chair, watching the people on the dance floor. He'd dated Rin a couple of times before. Len hadn't known that until he saw him up in her bedroom, some months ago.

For a while, he hadn't talked to Rin.

The vibrant lights flickered on and off as an electro-pop song came up. A few dancers came up on their stations at the bar, and usually, Len would have paid attention to them, but with too much on his mind, he only found himself looking out from the bottom of his glass. His eyes focused warily on Akaito, who watched the performers gratefully. Len downed the rest of his cocktail and called up the bartender for another round. He took another swig, when suddenly he was elbowed in the gut.

"Hey, player, let's see if we can pick some up. Maybe you really will end up in a threesome tomorrow morning." Akaito smirked lazily. Len rolled his eyes nonchalantly and stood up.

"Alright; fine." Len muttered and stretched a little, still feeling the drink working on him. The corners of Akaito's mouth twitched upward to make a triumphant grin, but froze suddenly when his eyes fixated on something beyond Len.

Soon, he unfroze and a sly smirk made its way onto his face. "A godsend, mm." Akaito murmured loud enough for Len to hear.

In slight confusion and curiosity, Len turned around.

This time he froze.

Rin.

XXXXXX

She and Miku had stumbled out of the taxi, laughing uncontrollably.

"God, what the hell did that waiter put into our drinks?" Rin laughed, leaning onto Miku for support. The other girl giggled and stumbled near the club door.

"I don't really care, but that driver was soooo cute." Miku drawled. Rin nodded her head vigorously. "See, there's the door!" Miku pointed out, her finger immediately jabbing the glass.

Rin giggled, and yanked the door open. "Silly! We're already in front of it! You're supposed to open it!"

Some moments ago, the two had been eating out a restaurant five blocks away. Rin couldn't remember the name, but it was a warm welcoming at the place, especially with the waiter around. She and Miku had spent some time talking to him after a few sips of their cokes. Vaguely, she remembered that she and Miku went into a stall with him.

"Come on, Rinny! We've got a dance floor to be enjoying!" Miku chided, dragging Rin behind her. Rin let herself be taken along, feeling the heat of the club on her already.

Stepping inside, she noticed something amongst the bright flashing lights and sweaty bodies.

Her eyes focused on the blurry yellow and red spots.

"Rin! Let's go dance!" Miku dragged her away to the dance floor, where she was immediately immersed in the crowd of intoxicated people.

For some reason or another, Rin felt something pool in her stomach, making her feel anxiety.

But she let that go as soon as she felt another person press up against her; a dance waiting to happen.

XXXXXX

She'd dance with so many people, moving along the flashing floor, all of what she'd just done a blur. She felt overwhelmed by the heat, and felt it hard to breathe. Rin didn't care; she went along with that twisted flow; the flow that took over her body, poisoning her blood and her thoughts.

She felt eyes on her, but she assumed it to be Miku, watching out for her. Where was she anyways? And how long was she going to stare? Rin started to panic. What if it was one of those hallucinations again? She wouldn't - - couldn't- - be able withstand such things, no not at all. She whipped around, annoying the person she had just been with and stumbled from the dance floor, hoping to find Miku when a hand grasped onto her waist.

"You are a fucking tease." The voice was rough and playful, but crude. Rin knew this voice, she swore she did, but who - -

"Akaito-san." Rin voiced his name out loud, staring up at him. So, he was the red blob. Then the yellow blob could've been…No, she wouldn't dare even think about the first letter of his name.

"Why so formal, Rin?" Akaito teased, dragging her away from the dance floor and to a somewhat secluded corner. Rin smiled, her eyes hidden beneath her lashes.

"How formal do you want me to be?" She felt dizzy, almost, but still felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins; a threatening force.

Searing eyes watched their every move.

XXXXXX

Len had only pretended.

Truthfully, he lied. He wasn't actually going home after using the bathroom.

Akaito had waved him off, his eyes keen on watching Rin on the dance floor. Len had turned away to find sanctuary/a-place-to-watch-their-every-moment.

Supposedly, Len didn't think he was exactly drunk. So perhaps he'll remember some things in morning. Or perhaps regret something.

He knew was going to regret something.

He was watching their every movement from the shadows, looking nonchalantly.

_What the hell is she wearing?_

A small, short black number, it was. Simple, but classic for its time.

As compared to the other girls in the club, it was rather decent.

But it did damage.

Len watched Akaito's eyes flicker up and down over her body, watching her movements. He knew, he _knew_, that she _knew _that Akaito was looking at her in such a way. But why wasn't she running? This shit wasn't right for her.

But his subconscious spoke out against him.

_Explain you and all those other girls._

_Explain that scene just today._

He couldn't explain them.

_What if she __**wants **__this? _

Len watched Akaito gain on the distance between them, starting to close the gap. Rin paid no mind. What the hell?

_They've been together before._

Rin leaned in closer, murmuring things to Akaito that he couldn't hear. Where was Miku when you needed her? His eyes flickered back to the dance floor. She was in the midst of dancing with some guy, almost seemingly intoxicated. Subconsciously, Len felt himself move a few steps forward towards their table, meters away.

_What are the chances that they've done this before?_ The voice whispered in his head, echoing painfully in his mind.

No, Len never thought of such things. But the thought seemed to grow on him as he passed through tables slowly, never missing a beat. It was as though he was being intoxicated all over again, like the cocktail had done to him.

_Together. On his bed._

His teeth gritted against each other. The two were much closer and he spotted a hand on her thigh. They were in a place where nobody could see them, but where they could see everything. Len walked faster, even pushing past people.

_Or better yet, Lenny,_

Suddenly, Len saw her climb into Akaito's lap. Her lips were near his ear, murmuring something slyly. Akaito's hands were tight around her thighs, propping her up on his lap.

_On her bed. When you were out with another girl._

No.

NO.

**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO , NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- -**

**NO!**

He was at their table.

He saw red.

XXXXXX

Rin climbed abruptly onto his lap, her fingers grasping onto his hair lightly and her lips moving against his ear. He was straining, she could tell from the tightness of his grip on her legs.

"How many nights?" She questioned, going on with the conversation.

"Every night." Akaito gritted out. Rin smiled; her head still dizzy. She couldn't think right at that moment, but continued.

"Mm," She hummed, "How many scenarios and how many positions?" She whispered breathily into his ear; her lips brushing against it. They were talking dirty, she knew, but she felt bold and the feeling of his hand running up and down her spine was _amazing_.

"Fifty scenarios. Eighteen positions." He said sharply; his nails digging into her thigh. She bit back a whimper of slight pleasure.

Rin scolded him. "Oh, now we _both know_ that you can do so much…!" A hand grasped her shoulder, pulling her away from Akaito. She struggled slightly and whipped around to see her assailant.

Only, it wasn't really an assailant. It was Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hi! I'm actually thirteen ^-^. But, I do appreciate to the thought put into my age. I like to believe that I'm the daughter of Voldemort and Peter Pan (don't question me…!). I hope this chapter went along quite nicely. It was uber long…Constructive criticism invited! Um…R&R?


	13. Ira

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. First of all, I hadn't meant to make Rin seem like a slut. I'm really sorry about that. But, the thing is, the part with Miku was a hallucination. The part with Akaito in the last chapter was because the restaurant she and Miku went to before the club had a waiter in it that put something in their drinks, hence their different reactions. I'm uber sorry if I confused anyone at all.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

.

.

.

.

.

_Now he's losing it and she don't care_

_-Good Charlotte (I Don't Wanna Be In Love)_

.

.

.

.

The scent of oranges had wafted towards him the minute he pulled her back from Akaito. His knuckles were white from the grip on her shoulder. Her eyes, often clear and bright, were hazy, clouded, and with what he didn't know. Len didn't want to know. But, seeing his face, hers immediately turned into one of fear and surprise.

"Dude, what the hell?" Akaito yelled, his voice slurring over slightly. _Drunk_, Len acquired of Akaito's state, _Like I should be talking. _Despite the loud, booming music, a few faces turned to their commotion.

Rin pulled, trying to escape, but she was held firmly on the shoulder. Len seemed to tower over her now. His face emotionless, unreadable as Akaito stood up unsteadily, wanting to face him eye to eye.

"What the heck was that for?" Akaito hissed, glowering at Len. He started to say more, but Len was already thinking elsewhere.

To be truthful, Len hadn't an idea. He'd blame it on the intoxication, but he knew that wasn't it at all. He let go of Rin and ushered her behind him, still grasping her wrist tightly. It was skinny and- -

Rough. It was rough, slightly bumpy.

Len remembered years and years ago that when they were younger, they'd tug each other around to places. Rin always had soft, smooth wrist, but- -

Len didn't have enough time to reminiscence. The sudden crack echoed within the corners of the club, bringing several to look at them. His jaw stung and in surprise, his hand loosened on Rin's curious wrist, freeing her. But, she was frozen in place, witnessing the rumbling of the fight.

"Dammit, are you even listening to me, you fucking motherfucker? Wait, scratch that. You fucking sis fucker…!"

Hell broke loose.

"No!" Rin screeched amongst the brawl, trying to pull them apart. She tugged Len, who was on top of Akaito, who tried to fend him off.

A trickle of blood.

_The bathroom door was closed shut, light streaming from beneath and shown brilliantly onto - -_

"NO!" Rin yelled, finally pulling Len off of Akaito. She'd swallowed her scared whimper by biting her lip harshly. Akaito glared brutally at Len as he was held back by the club manager who started barking lectures.

"You fucking liar!" Akaito thrashed, trying to get at Len.

"Rin, let me go."

"No!" Internally, she was trembling, her throat was suddenly dry. She saw a flash of teal beside her. Miku.

"We aren't finished, here, you know!" Akaito yelled, as the manager pulled him away farther. Len shrugged off Rin, still feeling adrenaline running through his veins. He spat at the floor, his blood mixing with his spit. In her aftershock, Rin looked away from the sight of the blood, the hallucination still burnt into her, like a branding of some sort.

Her eyes shifted hazily to Len once more.

His eyes were fixated on her, staring intently.

His eyes spoke volumes louder than he ever could with his lips.

XXXXXX

She wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty, no, not at all.

This was his fault.

It wasn't hers.

They'd all walked outside together, still somewhat intoxicated and dazed. He had looked at her then, grasping her wrist and holding it tightly.

His voice had been hesitant, as though he didn't know where to start exactly. When he did find the words, the words were quietly emotionless as he turned her palm upwards suddenly, gazing intently at her wrist.

"_When?"_

She didn't even have to question his motive. Rin had yanked her hand away abruptly, feeling naked under his permeate gaze.

She had run that moment, dragging Miku away with her. He didn't chase after them.

XXXXXX

Luka wasn't exactly that mean. To be honest, she was quite nice at heart.

But, when it came to Len, it was different.

No, she wasn't a typical yandere, but rather a tsundere. Len had broken into her and grew into her. To do such a thing was almost impossible in her standards and it'd been hard to let him go. And to what?

His step sister.

When she saw it, things became unbalanced, even if he couldn't see it. She'd turned irrational and venomous in that period of time. Luka hadn't wanted to let him go, go to someone for a love that would be difficult and even star crossed if they could anything at all, especially with the news of a child on the way in his family.

But, even after, she was still stuck on him.

What had she lacked?

What did **she** have that Luka didn't?

Rin was a sweet looking girl for her age. But, compared to Luka, honestly, she had paled considerably.

"I'm just another one of his girls." Luka whispered as she looked into the mirror. Tomorrow, school would start all over again.

Similar things had happened to the Akita and to the Yowane girl. She'd heard about that college girl, Meiko, even. And then there were so many other girls that she couldn't keep track of. Was she like them in the end? Maybe. Perhaps. But, when looking for congruence, they were all still stuck on Len.

"She was different, though..." She clasped the comb in her hair, her eyes still red with remorse. She pondered on the girl. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Though" what?_

Luka wondered and grasped the scissors to her right, hoping to trim her hair a little shorter.

Suddenly, she hissed.

The blades of the scissors were thin and long with smooth surfaces blending into sharp edges.

For a long while, she gazed at the pair of blades and the few droplets of blood on the dresser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Finally! It is an update! If you've any questions, please throw them at me. Despite my age, I'm very much capable of handling my work topics! In fact, I do not like any gender at all, but I don't hesitate to spout…um, well, you know (is this an oxymoron or irony?). I even think of adopting…too. Oh well. Thank ye all for thy comments! R&R?


	14. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. As for the title, I didn't think it fit right for the story, so I renamed it…If you liked the old one better; please tell me through a review or PM.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chill of anesthetic ether_

_2 AM and I can't sleep_

_Everything is changing; changing too fast_

_My ears won't stop ringing_

_Everyone is disappearing_

_I can't breathe anymore…!_

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I hated large bodies of water._

_They scared me._

_There was a time…_

_I remembered that person…_

_He let me in there for a really, really long time. I don't remember much for a reason…_

_I'd floated out far away. I was found hours later. _

_It wasn't a good memory._

_I'm still frightened._

_I only remember clearly the warmth of someone's hand in mind and them calling out my name. Other than, I don't ever want to be near a large body of water. I don't like talking about it often._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He knew.

She could tell from that moment when she looked into his eyes. They were questioning; saddening.

Rin swallowed air. It wasn't enough. The steam clouded her vision and messed with her head. Her nails scraped against wall, whose white paint was chipping. It was humid and bright with her favorite colors, so warm almost welcoming. The odor filled her lungs and she choked, falling to her knees.

.

.

.

The alarm clock rung over and over again, but he chose to ignore it, furrowing deeper into the covers.

His phone lay beside it, reminding of how many times it rung with another girl's number on it, waking him up (there always had been another girl resting by his side, oblivious).

He didn't want to wake up, face school, with those certain people in it. His head was still pounding from his hangover from the club. His jaw stung slightly still and he was careful not to accidentally rub it.

_That wasn't it._

_He just didn't know how he would deal with __**himself**__ at school or around __**her**__._

How long has this been going on (_how could he be so blind?_)?

Why (_did…did he cause it?_)?

Len wasn't stupid.

He knew how she _felt_.

Under the covers, his finger wound into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. The alarm clock symbolized that time had run out.

But, she didn't necessarily know that he knew. But, now it was getting harder and harder to pretend around her. He'd found a year ago. At the staircase, when she was running down the stairs in rush, carrying paperwork.

_He heard that familiar light tapping sound coming from the stair. He'd found sanctuary on the steps, listening to music._

_The flash of cotton white and blonde hair. "Hey, Rin? What's the hurry?" He called to her as she descended to where he sat._

_She looked at him flushed, pink touching her cheeks. "I have to meet someone out by the gates, but Hiyama-sensei wants me to send them to the teachers' lounge." Rin huffed, clumsily going down the steps Len adorned._

_He eyed her carefully. "Who are you meeting up front?" She was so busy trying not to fall that she didn't pay attention._

"_Did you say something?"_

"_Never mind." Len shook his head and watched the messy pile of papers. "Hey, if you aren't careful, you're going to trip and –Rin!"_

_She stumbled over his earphones' wires and his hand grasped onto her arm, hoping to keep her from falling. It didn't. They both stumbled down the few steps left, papers falling everywhere. The earphones were abruptly pulled out from his ears in the hassle and he winced, breaking Rin's fall._

"_Itai…Rin! Are you okay? Urgh. Forget I asked that. Sorry…" Len muttered, moving so Rin could escape from underneath him. He cracked an eye open…_

_Her eyes were wide, but in subtle way. They were glassy (crystalline, like broken mosaic glass; reflective and beautiful), and staring, the depth within them impenetrable and never ending. Her mouth was slightly opened, lips forming a perfect 'o'._

_And God…_

_He could tell._

Len groaned and forced himself up. What did he want?

He didn't know (_he __**knew**__ exactly_).

Was he afraid? No (_he was trembling inside; what would __**they**__ say? What would __**she**__ say? _).

He rested his head on his hands, frustrated. He wasn't thinking right; he was in denial. Did he want to…? There were so many issues, so many that it dizzied him. He looked back at the clock. It ten, school had begun already. It flicked back to his phone. Maybe time really hadn't run out.

.

.

.

Rin was walking through the corridors of the school, heading up to the roof for lunch.

No.

She no longer had a want for food.

She had closed her eyes as she rested; her back on the ground of the roof area. The sky wasn't blue, but overcast, a storm threatening to come. Sometimes, the sky scared her too, because it was so similar to the ocean; so large; so scary.

"I can't sleep." She murmured to herself. The sky seemed to spin before her and she suddenly couldn't think straight anymore. Breathing through her nose wasn't enough either; Rin had to open her mouth slightly to take in air.

"I'm…"

"Crazy." Another voice answered her from the roof's door.

Rin knew that voice.

.

.

.

Masato breathed deeply through the phone, absorbing in the information. He sucked in breath and let it all out in one sentence. "_What?_"

The voice on the other cracked slightly, and he could imagine the wince from his caller. "_Maybe that was too much?" _The voice went slow to show its uncertainty.

Masato hissed in irritation and stepped out into the balcony. "Too much? My God, this isn't just random shit, and not only that, Natsumi is pregnant!" He rubbed his temples and closed the sliding door behind him, closing the warmth of the hotel room out. A breeze hit him as the night dwellers of the city came out.

"_I'll…take that as a yes, then?"_

"This isn't funny. This was almost as bad with that tutor and that girl last year!"

"_That girl was faking the papers. But, considering it a little, I'd say it lands between the girl and the motherfucker."_

"Son…" Masato growled, his grip on the railing, tightening. Those incidents had been horrible, the fake pregnancy and the tutor, but at the moment, things were serious.

"Do you know what Natsumi will say?" The other end stayed silent. "You know she won't be happy; not with the baby. You know the consequences. She won't approve."

There was an underlying gist. _"Wait. So you…you don't disapprove?"_

Masato sighed quietly. "You do…what feels right. I can't stop you." It didn't answer the question, but it provided enough. "I'll support you."

"…"

"_Thanks, dad. I hope the kid'll come out alright."_

"Take care, Len. Don't spread stupid shit around you, alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah. But, I'll talk to you next time. Bye."_

The line went dead, and Masato closed his phone while in the midst of sighing. He looked over the city, coming alive in the cool night. He turned his head slightly to gaze through the glass door behind him to see Natsumi sleeping soundly. Her hand was placed protectively over her stomach.

He sniffed the air, taking in the recent breeze. "I feel a storm coming on…"

.

.

.

.

.

_If it was the whole world was ending right now,_

_Right here,_

_I'd leave everything behind_

_So that…_

_Both of us could be together._

.

.

.

A/N: **I'M SO SORRY! **I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I know that this chapter hasn't been exactly exciting! I have a lot of testing and weekends were used for studying (I'm the typical Marshan; I have to be smart). But, to tell you, this story will be ending pretty soon, perhaps in the next, maybe five or a little more chapters, but I feel I've done amazing with you all. Again, I'm sorry for the practically month old update! Thanks to all for being faithful. Um…R&R?


	15. Corrupted

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_It's different from the ocean, isn't it, Rin?" The deep voice chuckled somewhat. Hands lead her forcefully to the decaying shed._

_It was the school's abandoned shed, a little far off from the backdoor of the school kitchen. No one would be able to particularly see them from here. His hands grasped a chunk of her hair, pushing her along. When she caught sight of the shed, it seemed drenched…with something with a pungent smell._

_Her head hurt and her throat burned with useless shrieks. She saw blood over her skirt; moments ago, she'd blacked out; from what Rin had no idea. Her eyes focused warily on her assailant, and she croaked out, "Why…are you…?"_

_He laughed darkly again and pushed her into the shed. "Just a small favor for someone who knows a little bit about you."_

_He smiled crookedly at her as he held the door knob; beginning to close the door on her. "I must say, thanks for keeping a secret." His light purple hair made him seem derange in the overcast sky, where wind began to pick up in the background. _

_He turned slightly, grabbing a small stick with a red bit over it. Rin's right eye widened; her left eye had been drenched in blood; and her mouth was opened in quiet realization despite her unfocused eyesight. Gakupo looked back at her. "This'll probably be the last time I see you. Sayonara. I'll tell Luka you said hi."_

_Everything erupted in flames._

.

.

.

.

_Whee Woo_

_Whee Woo_

_Whee Woo_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Her phone was ringing. Somewhere, out in the distance, a siren wailed. The heat was unbearable, so much that she had collapsed. She could smell burning flesh; was that her?_

_Her eyes dizzily centered on her phone, where it laid besides her, ringing. She didn't care who it was; would they be able to hear the crackling of an inferno? Using what little strength was left; Rin pressed the "SEND" button._

"_Suzu…" She was startled by it, she couldn't think straight, but that name was important to her…She focused her hearing over the fire's crackling sound._

"_I know you're there…Rin…I…There's something…I really, really want to tell you…"_

_She started crying. She didn't know why. Those words were quiet, soft, and gentle; yet so much volume was hidden within it; so intimate in its own way. _

_Crackle. The roof was almost about to cave in; Rin could tell. _

"_I…_crackle_…you." Rin heard it; the bad connection had almost made it inaudible, but she heard it._

_But, for some reason, nothing fluttered inside her._

_Somehow, it all felt empty._

.

.

.

.

Her face was so pale. She seemed broken; dead, even. But from the way her chest moved up and down, she was alive and breathing. He held her face, his fingers tracing her cheek.

It was like that time, on the beach, where they had been on vacation; the tutor coming along. Their parents had left them with him for a time…He'd been too focused on his castle, sculpting it perfectly while the tutor left Rin out in the ocean…

She'd almost drown, she was too young to be out there alone and along the way, and her floating tube had popped. He'd been calling out her name desperately, yanking her hand tightly t wake her up (she was almost dead then; the tutor didn't particularly care).

The I.V. was hooked near the inside of her elbow and beeping of her bedside monitor assured him that she would be safe.

He hadn't been able to get her reply in time.

He was still stuck between the 'yes' and 'no'.

But, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Len retracted his hand from her delicate face and seated himself back down on the chair beside the hospital bed. Her hair had been singed from the fire and had to be cropped shorter. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and torso to cover the burns and the concussion on her head (they say it was caused by a violent fall or push). She cringed in her sleep, back when they were younger; dreams were never pleasant for her.

"Where have I been?" He murmured to himself, watching her still, practically lifeless body.

When his call had been answered, nobody spoke on the other side. It didn't stop him from speaking. All he could hear was crackling and the roar of something, something not human and hollow, almost. But, if his call was in the midst of a conversation and nobody was speaking, something had to be wrong. He'd biked to the school, and seeing the trail of smoke making its way to the atmosphere, he'd run, ditching his bike somewhere in the bushes.

An ambulance was already parked there, along with a couple of police cars. Miku had been chatting nervously with the police. He saw her broken body being lifted onto the cot and then into the ambulance, and for a moment, everything was slow and in that short amount of time. He felt numb as they handed him her cooled, partially melted cellphone, and started saying things in a foreign language (but, really, it was his own dialect, but said in such a way that was incomprehensible).

He felt old; ancient, just sitting beside her bed, waiting for the moment she would wake up (answer him). The room smelt like sterilizer and death and slight citrus; intoxicating him (it was almost pretty; nostalgic). Len reached out his hand for her own doll like one to hold and grasp, to remind himself that she was still alive and that everything was real at the moment. He leaned over the bed and closed his eyes, slowly, but surely, falling asleep.

He would wait (and the count the hours, minutes, and seconds it took).

.

.

.

.

.

The ceiling slowly came into focus and she centered on it. It was like déjà vu all over again, and she felt warmth on her and beside her. Her body felt stiff and her tongue thick. She felt pain all over her and her neck felt bare (had her hair been cropped?). Her eyes searched all around, trying to place herself.

There was a monitor and an I.V. There was only one window and there was cot and table near where she rested on.

"…Hosp…ital…?" She murmured aloud to herself, her eyes cringing from the bright florescent lights.

The warm thing beside her and her hand shifted and left her, and for a moment she panicked. The she relaxed.

A tired Len looked at her with wry smile. "You're awake, Suzu."

She cringed mentally at the name, but guilt crashed over her from seeing his tired state. Then…

Rin remembered.

"_I…_crackle_…you."_

"_I…-…you."_

"_I…love…you."_

I love you.

Her hand reached out touch his face, silence overcoming them both. He held her hand to his face, feeling life slowly beginning to pulse back into her palm.

"I-I…"

"It's just you. Just you." Len murmured softly to her as her eyes began to tear.

Hesitantly, he pressed his lips gently against hers, feeling her tears against his cheek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She still felt empty though…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It's the fifteenth chapter! However, it's far from over. But, don't worry…yet. I really, really have to study now…for my EOC (that's right, I'm smarter than I seem!)… Thank you so much for travelling all the way with me on this story. R&R? Don't to forget to throw questions at me whenever!


	16. Rehearsal Twist

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After weeks of rehabilitation, she could leave the hospital. She could go back to school.

He should know. He'd been there with her through whole time; sometimes skipping school to do so. Sometimes, he'd take her out of the hospital when no one was looking. …Being near her, around her; it felt _right_. It wasn't a feeling he couldn't change, or deny any longer.

The knowledge that she could finally get out of the hospital pleased him.

_I can fix things this time._ Len had thought to himself during second period, taking notes while the teacher droned on.

XXXXXX

She was coming out tomorrow. She was physically fine, but her mind felt empty and she could feel something welling up inside of her; threatening to burst. Her uncle, her mother's brother, had visited her, congratulating her on finally getting out.

"_I heard you were getting out of here pretty soon." He drawled, holding a bouquet of flowers over his shoulder, leaning coolly against the entrance of her hospital room. "Nice haircut."_

_Rin cast a sharp glare at him, rising from where her head rested on the windowsill._

_He chuckled, walking over to place the flowers on her undone bed. She hated sunflowers. He scratched his chin. "I'm your favorite uncle, aren't I?"_

"_You're my only uncle, Dell." He laughed again and took a seat beside her bed._

"_You know you could've been able to have left earlier if you hadn't snuck out so much with Lenny." She shot him a wary look. He looked back at her, observing closely. "You would've slapped any other boy for putting that on your neck." He pointed his finger at her neck; his smile crooked._

_She turned away from him, fingering the mark on her neck._

_She could, at the very least, prove she was no longer a virgin._

Rin turned away from the window in disgust. The wilting bouquet of flowers rested on its sill, no longer fresh. The hair on her arms rose, and she shivered. It'd been a quiet night when he snuck her out of the hospital (she hated them, their smell always made her want to vomit). He had taken her to the lake near the local park, where there was a nearby garden bower that led to the gazebo at the far end of it. He'd taken her there, and the stars were just beginning to come out and there were few people left. They had walked from the lake to the gazebo in silence.

Her hands reached up to her head to block out any coming thoughts. She didn't want to remember; she didn't want to feel; she just could bring herself to think those last few moments under the shelter, where everything was just so breathtakingly beautiful and she felt so out of place, his eyes focused directly on her, and his hands gripping hers tightly- -

She gasped loudly and pulled at the bed sheets, trying to regain control.

Something felt wrong; **twisted**.

Rin had what she'd always wanted.

_Is it me? _She didn't dare say the other, lingering question. The air felt too tense to even think about such an idea.

Was it right to even be like this? Only Masato knew. Her mother didn't. Was she twisted for wanting such a thing so taboo?

It didn't help her hollowness.

Something, for her (**he **didn't necessarily worry about this, did **he**?), was **missing**.

And that scared her even more when Dell had approached the topic even.

"_You always were a great actress, Rin. I wonder why Nat had let you take dance lessons instead of acting classes." Dell had continued. Nat was his nickname for her mother._

_She scowled at him, her eyes flickering away from his. He laughed and took out a cigarette. "If you're going to smoke, do it outside a window."_

_He smiled crookedly and moved to the other window of her room. "You're outstanding for being able to mask your emotions so perfectly well, Rinny." He took out the lighter, and a small flame burst from it._

"_But, in here, the tension's so thick, it's practically tangible." He lit the stick and held it for a moment before placing it in his mouth._

"_Why are you even here?" She cut in, her voice becoming bitter._

"_What? Can't I check up on my own niece?"_

"_Bastard."_

_Dell chuckled. "Language, Rinny, language." He chimed, taking the drug out of his mouth. "Even if you are a great actress, there's always going to be a great critic." Smoke billowed out of his mouth and he took a long drag, letting silence grow between them._

"_Something's missing, out of place." He stated plainly._

"_Shut up." Her nails were starting to chip the white paint on the window sill._

"_It doesn't feel right, does it?" Dell mocked, turning to face her. The hand that held his cigar was still out of the window, emitting smoke. _

_Rin's fingers slowly began to make their way up to her ears. Dell pressed on, wanting her to admit it. "We both know the answer. I can say it if you don't want to, but really, I want to hear it from your mouth, truthfully. Just like the feeling between you two…!"_

_Rin threw the pillow at him, shutting him up and surprising him at the same time. "Shut up!"_

_His cigarette lay on the ground, still smoking. "Dammit, Rin." Dell seethed. "You just don't want to hear it. I'm trying to fucking help you!"_

"_You aren't doing a very good job of it."_

_He ignored her comment, and continued. "Something's missing, isn't there? Well, you know, there's no reason behind it. I bet when you ask him, it'll be "because it feels right". Do you get what I'm saying here?"_

_She looked out the window, her eyes avoiding him. His voice softened. "We both know how you feel about things…like this. And I know you don't want something like this either. You'll drown in something like this if you don't get over your fear and make things clear."_

_Drown. She couldn't help but think of the irony._

"_I know things have gotten rough, I've heard. And truthfully, you could use relief. Masato and Nat are still worried."_

_Then his voice hardened somewhat, and Rin noticed vaguely that this was the reason why she didn't like him as much as she should. "I know that you know your mother won't like this and that Masato plans on keeping this quiet until after she gives birth, but I'll probably let her know, before she does. It'll be harder for her to take care of the sucker when she's dealing with this shit."_

"…_I hate you."_

"_I don't see why I care."_

_A nurse walked in at that very moment. "Mr. Dell, it's… Oh, am I interrupting something?" The pillow and Dell were still on the ground, with Rin glaring at him still._

"_No. Not at all." Dell stated, picking himself up, along with the pillow._

"_In fact, he was just leaving." Rin lied quietly, knowing he would have to get out. He glanced at her, before walking out the door with the nurse on his tail. His cigarette still lay on the ground, but was no longer smoking._

Things will get better, Rin had told herself several times.

A feeling like this couldn't last forever, could it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Somehow, when she said those words, it felt over rehearsed. As if it didn't fit._

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Probably two or three more chapters and I'll think it'll be done. I think this has been my most controversial story yet, however, I still love my works, otherwise I would've quit earlier. Also, special thanks to Naty17 for being an amazing critic, you've helped a lot. And thanks to Clavemien, too, for sticking with my stories. I don't know whether or not if this story deserves to have an epilogue, but please let me hear! Um…R&R?


	17. Calling: ABORT

Disclaimer: **I, most certainly, do not own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin slept in Len's room that night.

In his room, shadows danced across the ceiling. Their bare skin pressed against each other as he held her from behind. Her legs were tangled in his, and briefly, she wondered how many girls and how many times he'd done before her, just like this. She scowled slightly and pushed away the thought.

Len didn't snore at all behind her; his quiet breathing muffled in the locks of her short hair. She wanted to keep his sound face burned into her memory in case of- -

_In case of what?_

She shouldn't be thinking such things. Nothing could happen.

Rin shifted, moving herself away from Len, she felt the need for air. He whined somewhat in his sleep, and she brushed her lips against his cheek. Moving up from the bed, she adjusted her nightdress, and tripped somewhat in the movement; her leg was still asleep.

Brushing herself off with a small grimace, she looked back at Len.

_I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck…_

_On an early afternoon…_

_I dreamed, with teary eyes..._

_Of cinching your narrow throat…_

"Stop…" She forced herself to look away from him, shaking her head blank of such thoughts.

The clock read 3 A.M. Her phone beside it, vibrated.

XXXXXX

_I shouted until my voice was dry…_

_The echo reverberates in the empty air…_

_Although there was nothing left…_

_After the chains were removed, I…_

She had that dream again. The one where he had taken to the beach, skipping school.

The water had been so beautiful, unpolluted and glistening. He'd been holding his hand out her, while standing in the shallow of the water, a slight smile on his face. He had talked to her a little about himself (he had never done such a thing before, and from what she heard through the other girls, they knew next to nothing about him, no matter how hard they tried). It had been a special day, then (her birthday).

"_Someone…I knew…had…difficulties with their tutor… And at one point, their tutor had almost let them drown at a beach, not this one, though."_

Even if it wasn't completely about himself (more like in his life), it opened up a whole other world to her. His cerulean eyes were clouded over (was it regret? Anger?) as he told her such, as though he was coming to terms with something. She couldn't help but feel as though she had taken it (them) a mile further with him.

But, that was just a memory now.

Rising up from bed, Luka stared at the ceiling, feeling detached. She crawled out, something clicking in her mind as she did.

From what she heard, Kagamine Rin was now back from the hospital.

It wasn't **fair**.

It didn't **end** the way it was supposed to.

No, not like **this**.

What hurt the most was that she, herself, hadn't been turned in (**she** hadn't done **anything** about **it**)

"Why…?" Luka's voice came out somewhat strangled, and she felt tears brimming.

Why?

_Why?_

**Why?**

It was solid in her mind, and Luka trudged outside to her garden shed.

_Solid._

XXXXXX

_Even if I cry those same tears all over again…_

_My heart refuses to adapt to the pain…_

_Maybe I should just slice open your throat…_

_And make you mine._

There wasn't much buzz on Rin's part when she returned to school.

For now, she and Len were keeping everything between them under wraps. They had walked to school together, his arm around her waist (he had removed it the moment the school was in sight).

The same went for lunch.

However, she wasn't completely alone.

Slim fingers caressed her hair. "Neh…Rin, your hair is so short! But, then again, it's so cute." Miku said wistfully, resting her head on her palm.

Rin looked sincerely at Miku. "Thanks, did I miss anything while I was out?"

"You're lucky, you know, 'cause you're exempt from everything. Although, I did take some notes for you to go over for the exams. Maybe I should cut my hair as short as yours; what do you think Teto?"

"I don't think I can picture you with short hair, Miku." Teto pursed her lips before placing fried shrimp in her mouth.

Miku rolled over onto her back, nearly missing her lunch on the ground of the roof. "It isn't easy having long hair. I have to comb my hair between classes, too."

Miku had invited Teto along for lunch up on the roof with Rin. The sun wasn't out completely, but was there nonetheless. However, it seemed the clouds were gaining.

"Or maybe," Miku started mischievously, "I should style my hair like yours, Teto. With drills and all."

"They are NOT drills. Just so you know." Teto emphasized. "This school lacks individuality; I always was original." She chattered melodramatically.

The tealette ignored this and continued with her teasing. "Come one, Rin, what do you think? If you grow out your hair long enough, you can style your hair just like Teto's, and we can live up to the name of the three Musketeers!"

Rin laughed a little at the absurdity of the idea. She seemed to get little humor in her life these days. Opening her mouth to reply, the bell suddenly rung, signaling the end of lunch.

Miku sighed irritably. "We should, perhaps, start a petition for longer lunch hours."

"We get enough through free period, you know." Teto stated, dumping her lunch into the nearby trashcan on their way down from the roof.

"Doesn't matter; we aren't getting any older." Miku complained, and she turned around, slightly alarmed. "Rin? Aren't you going to follow us?"

The blonde was about to turn another corner. "Ah…no, I have use the restroom…I don't feel all that well. Can you tell sensei that I might be coming into class late?"

"Sure. You don't want us to stay with you?"

"No, I can handle it myself. But, thanks." Miku nodded in reply, and she and Teto stalked off to their classroom.

Rin sighed, clutching at her stomach. She wasn't used to eating so much food (or eating with company). She headed to bathroom; something was churning inside her stomach. Her steps felt heavy at she slid into the empty area of familiar stalls.

Something pulled at her throat.

She ran into the closest stall, vomiting her lunch. She didn't feel well…

"I bet you're pregnant."

Despite her sickened state, Rin turned around, her eyes not focusing well enough. "Megurine."

The girl before her was in no condition to be at school. Her hair was mussed and tangled. Her eyes were red around the edges (from crying so much, Rin supposed). Luka had always been a rather fashionable girl, but now she wore a mismatching shirt and pants. Her arms were behind her back, as though relaxed, but…hiding something.

"You did it with him, didn't you?" The pink haired girl inquired, moving towards Rin.

The blonde wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "My sex life isn't important at the moment, Luka. I'm not pregnant. I'm on my cycle." A tiny white lie. She moved to the sink to wash her hands. "Why aren't you in your uniform? …Are you alright?"

The other girl ignored the last few questions. "Are you sure? Pretended not to see that rip in the condom?" Something was off about Luka. It didn't help Rin's irritation, especially from her confusion last night.

"…Why? Did you?" It wasn't a safe reply.

Luka shoved her roughly. "Shut up!" She saw what was hidden behind Luka's back. An iron pipe swinging dangerously from her arm.

Rin fell unsteadily to the ground, nothing to break her fall. She hissed in pain and a loud crack resonated throughout the bathroom. Water was sprinkling on the both of them. Luka stood before her, looking at the broken sink; water spouting from its broken parts. The pink haired girl looked back at her; her eyes teary. In a deranged way, they were beautiful, but were crazed.

"I don't get it…!" Luka sobbed, staring helplessly at Rin. "Do you know _how many times_ I've gone to see the _doctor_? Do _you _know?"

She a few steps closer to Rin, observing her. "You look so much like him; your eyes, your hair; everything." She whispered. "Maybe if I slit both of your throats…" Luka broke down to the ground, still crying in her soaked state.

Rin, still fazed from the sudden attack, picked herself up and stumbled out of the restroom, looking back once at Luka, who still lay there crumpled and sobbing.

XXXXXX

In the years before, Rin had never considered the ideas of abortions…

But now, it hit her with full throttle, and she could only wonder how many times his playthings had gone to the doctor…

In the corner of her brain, she had considered children to be beings to never let go of; to be treasured. Once they were gone, you couldn't necessarily bring them back.

Like her mother couldn't bring back their little sibling.

Dell told her. As soon as he left the hospital Rin was staying in. Natsumi suffered a miscarriage, weeks after the telling. She couldn't think right, Dell said. Masato was bringing her back home sometime soon.

At the end of the line, Dell had chuckled.

"_I'll be coming back, too. Just for a while though."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Dell's such an asshole XD But, he has his reasons. If any of you are Luka lovers; don't worry, she'll have her relief pretty soon. I decided something with the story, hee…hee….(Maniacal laughter follows).


	18. Closure, Relief, and Hell

Disclaimer: **Again, Vocaloid has never and will never be mine. Just so you know, I think Kiyoteru Hiyama is awesome *GOSH* XD.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A miscarriage.

The words rang high and clear in her head as she stumbled to her home. Beforehand, her fingers had automatically texted Miku into telling the teacher that she was staying home. She couldn't think right. The present was getting mixed with past memories.

She clutched the cellphone in her hand.

"…_Why? Dell…how could…" Rin had cried into the phone, sitting in the dark of the bathroom._

_A laugh broke at the other end, humorless and bitter. "Lust and envy…best friends, you know."_

"_What are you talking about?" Somehow, even though she couldn't quite place it, consciously, she vaguely saw it. "…Dell…?"_

"_I loved your mother. More than family. But, we were blood. And you know how much Natsumi was disgusted by it."_

"…_You…" Something began to ring in the back of her mind; __**it sounded familiar**__._

_He continued despite the lack of conversation. "I loved her. Enough to set something to kill Masato's child. I didn't want her to have anyone's child…but mine…It's pathetic, really… And when I heard about you and Len…I knew there was the possibility it could happen. I couldn't help but want to destroy that happiness too." His voice was quiet, strained._

"_But…what about me? Didn't…didn't you hate me too?"_

"_I didn't know about you at the time. When you came along, you were a surprise. But…yeah, I hated you." A long pause came after that. Rin swallowed her sniffles._

"_But, then you grew up." No…she knew where it was headed…_

"_You ended up looking like her. So much like Natsumi." He stressed, his voice on the other end crackling._

"_What if…their child was going to look like her too?"_

"_Couldn't be possible. Masato's traits are dominant." He didn't sound certain._

_The phone trembled in her hands and she nearly screamed. "You would've never known! God…he or she could've looked just like Mom… You wouldn't have known until they were born." Her voice softened towards the end, and she started crying softly. "Couldn't you…have been happy for her? For them?"_

_He stayed silent. "…"_

"_But…you didn't love her enough." Her voice was firm, masking the overwhelming emotions within her._

_There a long moment of silence, her heart beating erratically and she just couldn't focus on the ticking of bathroom's clock. There was a long sigh from the other side of the line; shaky and barely stable._

"_Between you and Len, nothing is missing. If you ask him, he'll probably say that it 'feels right'. And we both know you always have to have a reason."_

_She stayed quiet, and somehow, she felt something inside her start to abate. "…"_

"_I know how Len has been these years; with those girls. And probably…that's the only way he can prove 'it' to you. And sometimes…not everything has a reason. That includes love, too, you know. Someday you'll know, and both of you will know, then."_

"_Dell…?"_

"_I'm sorry, kiddo. Goodnight. If you hate me for my first words, love me for those last ones."_

"_Wait…"_

"_I'll be coming back, too. Just for a while though." Dell chuckled dryly, hiding hints of sadness._

_The call ended._

Rin finally reached the driveway of her home, shaking her head to clear her mind. When she squint her eyes at the house, she saw a thin line of grey streaking from the porch.

"Dell…" She muttered, and he turned around, his eyes tired and remorseful. He held a cigarette in his right hand as he leant against the railing.

"Hey, kid. Aren't you supposed to be back in school?" He asked once she got up close enough.

Rin shook her head warily. "Felt sick. I think I've got a migraine coming for me. Why are you here now?"

"About that…Your parents are home. And it feels like hell in there."

XXXXXX

She'd been on the floor sobbing and soaked wet. And God, she probably looked horrible too. She was a mess, and she had known that truthfully, ever since the breakup. Why did it have to be her? Why did things have to end this way?

_Was it really worthless?_

_Was __**I **__really worthless?_

Apparently, _he _had no qualms about it. The moment he stepped in there, he had grasped her hand, and pulled her out of the bathroom, leaving the broken sink and iron pipe behind them. He had whisked her off school grounds and into this tiny little corner café when really, he should've done what his job description told him to do; call whatever guardian she had and suspend her or worse, but - -

"Hiyama-sensei…why are you doing this?"

He didn't.

He sat in front of her, sipping calmly from a cup of coffee. In front of her was her own hot chocolate. Putting down the cup, he smiled calmly at her.

"I'm just a _student _teacher, at the moment. So just refer to me as Kiyoteru." He said, and he placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands together under his chin. "I feel old when people say it like that."

She squirmed under his stare; he unnerved her. Why was this man so irking…? In instinct, Luka narrowed her eyes at him. "That still doesn't answer my question…Kiyoteru."

He looked out the window. "What do you think, Megurine-san?" His lips, they caught her attention for some reason; had a slight tilt to them.

Was he smirking at her?

"I don't want to play a mind game." Luka stated frankly, holding her cup delicately between her hands. "I'll be blunt: you're interested." She was no stranger to such things; attraction had never been.

"Yes…I'm very interested in why your diet consists so much of seafood."

Her mind went blank for the smallest of a fraction of a second. What? That wasn't his business. She could eat what she wanted. Nobody ever, not even **him**, irked her this much. And…was he smirking at her? Again? "What?" Luka asked irritably. What did he know about her diet? The lingering petulant 'huh?' hung in the air.

Before her, he laughed, almost genuinely. "Caught you off guard?" Kiyoteru asked her. He started to get up from the table, taking his coat with him too.

"Uh…Wait! You're leaving?"

"I thought that was what my movement implied." He smiled again and she nearly screamed.

"You…you're weird. Just…oh, forget it." Luka scrambled for words, staring at him open mouthed.

He chuckled, and she couldn't help but notice it was a really, _really_ nice laugh (but also very irksome). "Forget what?"

"…Nothing." She mumbled, looking away. Her eyes looked at the ground, finding some interest in them.

"Hey." He called out to her, and looked back at him with the corner of her eye. "I'll drop you off back at your place, alright? You might as well rest. And, don't worry about the restroom incident."

"What?" Somehow, something was starting in her chest as though - -

"Although, it'll make for some nice blackmail."

"Drop dead!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

XXXXXX

Hell. That's what he said, wasn't it?

It was an understatement.

Dell was right behind her, as though he was a support. A support for what? She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it kept her from trembling. The moment she opened the door, she could feel it; pulsing and practically tangible. As though a battle (a small, but deadly part of a _war_) had simmered down, but only a _little_.

Masato was in dining room, which was adjacent to the living room in which her mother resided. The moment she opened that door…

_Something felt broken. Something…_

Irreplaceable.

She wished she had never opened that door to begin with.

_Such broken faces…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yeah, baby! I feel at least happy for Luka. Hell's about to start kicking in! Congrats to those of you who have made it this far with my story.


	19. Reason

Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rin." Simultaneously, Masato and her mother called out, seeing that she was there. Then, a second after, they quieted, realizing that the other had spoken and they settled for steely stares at each other.

Rin cleared her throat, hoping they would place attention to her.

Wrong move.

Their faces were lined and creased, and they visible eye bags. Her mother was sallow; her body gaunt and fragile looking. She was terrible in the light. Masato wasn't as well either. He seemed ancient in the way he moved and his eyes were tired.

A long period of silence occurred.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Rin turned to look at Masato, who was carding a hand through his hair. His facial structure was much like Len's that it pained her to look at him. She looked at the ground. "I wasn't feeling well."

"…I see. You should go on upstairs to rest, then." He moved out of the way, not really seeing anything. Too much was on his mind.

"Okay…" She mumbled, moving.

"I'll follow you." Dell muttered, steering her elbow.

Her mother moved forward, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait…What's that mark on your neck…?" Natsumi's fingers lightly grazed Rin's neck and shivered from their coldness. Her voice was monotonous; cold.

Dell pulled Rin away gently, realizing what this could lead to. Masato stopped moving his hand through his hair, eyes widened slightly. "When I visited her at the hospital, she still had a lot of bruises from the incident. That mark just took the longest to heal, Nat." He murmured to her softly, tenderness underlying.

She looked at him, not really seeing him. "That doesn't look like a bruise." Natsumi stepped closer, wanting a better look. Dell couldn't do anything.

"Natsumi, I don't think…" Masato started, moving forward to her.

"Stop it. I'm just getting a better look at it." She pulled Rin's collar downwards. The younger girl closed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst.

"My God…You really did do it, didn't you? Oh my God." She started to tear at sleeve of Rin's uniform. Masato tried to pull her away as Dell tried to block Rin.

Rin looked away, breaking into a sweat. She couldn't think right and she felt as though she was about to throw up.

"You did it, didn't you? Rin! Answer me!" Natsumi shrieked, pulling herself away from Masato. Blood was dripping from a small cut on his cheek.

She shook her. "Answer me!"

"Natsumi! That is enough!" Masato tried to pull her away fruitlessly. She stuck.

Everything was becoming blurry. "Mom…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything…yes…" She pulled away from her, backing up in to Dell, who held her steady. The room was spinning, and an unmistakable pounding started inside her head.

"I thought I raised you better than that, Rin! So young…How could you?"

"Natsumi, calm down! Stop…"

Everything went black.

XXXXXX

When she woke up, something cool was resting on her forehead.

"Hey, kiddo." Dell was resting in a chair beside her bed. How long had it been since she's been in her own room; much less in her own bed? She looked at the clock. Len was still in school.

"What happened…?"

"Damn. I knew that question was coming. I'll start at the beginning. Natsumi hasn't been in the best condition since she lost the child, alright. So don't take it out on yourself. I mean…I was part of why she lost the child." He laughed bitterly. "After you fainted; the argument was still going on between Masato and Nat."

"I didn't hear much of since I was taking you up here. But, when I was coming down…they were already talking about divorce and moving away."

Rin jolted from her position on her bed. "Wait, what?"

"Take it easy - - it's not like it's happening right now."

She couldn't hear anything; as though nothing mattered at the moment. "But…that isn't fair….for Len or me or…! I - - this wasn't supposed to be or…" She started muttering, the towel on her forehead falling to the ground as she tried to get up from bed. Her hands started to tangle themselves in her hair.

"Rin. Rin! Take it easy. Breathe. Calm down and steady yourself, alright?"

"This…this is my fault."

"If it's anyone's fault; it's mine. Rin, listen to me, okay." She couldn't. She **wouldn't**. She could vaguely feel his hands grip her shoulders to stabilize her.

She looked at Dell, her eyes bright and teary. "It's my fault, Dell! If I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me…then…then this wouldn't have happened!" Rin started coughing violently.

"Control yourself, breathe. Rin, take it easy. It isn't your fault."

She felt herself be pushed back into the bed, where she could see the ceiling spin. "We…we can't tell Len about this. Don't tell Len. Please…I…don't want him to know."

_I won't let him be the one to suffer._

XXXXXX

"…zu…Suzu?" A familiar voice called out to her, rousing her from sleep. The pounding in her head had lessened, but it was still there.

His face slowly came into focus, the ceiling becoming his background. His eyes were kind; concern lying just beneath. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes focused on the clock on her bedside table. It was eight o' clock.

"…Len…?"

"I'm here. I heard you left school early. Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine. I just…had a really bad migraine." She moved up from the bed, massaging her temples.

"I heard from Dell. I'm glad…it wasn't anything worse." Len scratched the back of his head, and she could see that he was still in his uniform.

She faked innocence; anything, _anything_ to keep him from noticing anything wrong. "Did…did something happen?"

He looked away, his eyes focusing on the clock. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "The bathroom near the roof had gotten broken; and there was an iron pipe there; dented…" It was really all he could say; he wasn't focusing on the incident; but rather the fact that she was okay and safe.

Rin touched his face, feeling grateful for someone like him.

_And sometimes…not everything has a reason. That includes love, too, you know. Someday you'll know, and both of you will know, then._

The words echoed in her head as she stared back into his eyes.

"Hey…Rin." He called out to her, snapping her back out of reality. She seemed so quiet; why was she distant all of a sudden?

"Hmm?"

"Dell didn't give an exact reason; so what got Natsumi and my dad into a fight about?"

She gulped (hopefully visible). Dell had tried to cover it up; she felt grateful to him then. She looked away, trying to put more feeling into her act. "I don't really know either…Dell wouldn't say anything to me, too."

"…I see."

"But, hopefully, it won't last long."

"Yeah. I'll head back to my own room, so Natsumi won't get suspicious. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Len."

"Hey." He stopped for a moment, and at that second she was glad for the privacy given by her closed door. His lips left her and murmured softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_And I hope it won't end bittersweet._

XXXXXX

She couldn't sleep that night.

Rin travelled downstairs, seeking painkillers. The lights were all off except for one in the kitchen; where the yellow light stained the floors.

"Rin? Is that you? Kiddo?"

"Dell? I didn't you were still here." Dell had turned his right side, showing only half of his face.

"I wanted to stay…see if I could do anything. You know; penance." He turned in full, showing her his full visage. A bruise had formed on his left cheek, dark and round.

"What happened to your face?" She moved closer to look at him. He flinched away in reflex.

"Got punched by Masato. After I was done talking to Len." He gingerly touched his face. "Are you up for some painkillers?"

"Yeah…My head still hurts. Len…he doesn't anything still?" She asked in a whisper. Dell shook his head and moved to the sink to get her a glass of water.

"Nada." He answered in Spanish. He handed her the glass and a couple of pills. "Kiddo, I could've waited until tomorrow, but I should tell you now; they're getting the papers tomorrow. Nat and you are going to be hitching a ride back to Nagasaki the day after."

"What? But…it's…that's too soon! I thought…I thought it would at least take a week!" She suddenly hissed in pain, holding her head. Too much thinking.

"Whoa. Slow down, alright. That was the original plan. But, Natsumi isn't going to wait any longer; not after finding out you did the deed. Tomorrow's a Saturday. I'll make sure to keep Natsumi away from Len, okay? You and Len can take it easy tomorrow, and just let him know that you care."

She gripped the counter, trying to steady herself. "Thanks, Dell…" Rin murmured, swallowing the pills.

"You sure don't want to tell Len?"

"I'm sure. I…I don't want him to be the one to suffer. I'll let him go." Rin looked at the kitchen floor; fixed with marble tiles.

"You're brave. Go sleep. Make tomorrow worth it."

_Just for the future._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Poor Rin. And Len. Bad Natsumi, bad! I can't do anything as I'm just a teller~~! I just take and record events and what happens in them~~! R&R?


	20. Making it Worth it

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid. Le Gasp! I've reached the twenty chapter mark!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Before she went to bed; she called Miku.

"…_Hello…? Rin?" _Call was answered thirty minutes later after the second try.

"Hey, Miku."

"_You better have a good reason for waking me up so early; I've got low blood pressure."_

Rin tucked in that little bit of information in her head; don't wake Miku so early. "Sorry…But, I needed someone to confide in."

"_Something? This early?"_

"I'm moving Sunday. To Nagasaki. My parents are divorcing." The line on the other end suddenly went silent.

"_What?"_ The sleep from her voice had apparently disappeared and Rin winced from the volume in her voice.

"Shush, Miku. The only people who know are my parents and uncle." She rubbed her temples. Just when the migraine had disappeared…

"_Wait…Len doesn't know? And, isn't he smart or something?"_

Rin smiled lightly at that, but she couldn't think on it at the moment. "He doesn't know anything. My uncle made sure about that…"

Miku went silent again and in a quiet voice, she started, _"There's a reason why you don't want him to know. Before, he wouldn't have really cared, but why…?"_

"…" Should she say anything at all…?

"_Rin…You're dating him, aren't you?"_

"I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you."

"…_I don't see why you couldn't have told me before…" _Miku had grown to be a close friend; something undeniable.

"We couldn't tell anyone. His dad was fine with and all…but I-I didn't want my mom to find out, not when she was pregnant. She hates stuff like this."

"_So she found out? She's pregnant? What about the child - - Wait. D-don't tell me…Miscarriage?"_

"Yeah." Rin could feel herself tear up slightly at that. It was her fault that the child was lost; despite what Dell had said.

"_God…I am so sorry. Harsh impact…" _Her soft voice trailed off and it went silent for a long while.

"_You aren't telling Len?"_

"No. I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"_He'll be more hurt than if he finds out than you telling him to begin with. He might be even able to do something, you know?" _

Rin clutched the phone in her hand and swallowed. _Where's that amazing actress?_ "Even so; how are we going to cope with a long distance relationship? My mom's divorcing for a reason. She'll probably keep us apart. And, I'd rather him hate me instead of being heartbroken from something like this."

"…" Not much could be said. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, releasing it in a sigh. _"So…you're just going to let him go? Just like that?"_

"Yeah." She didn't want to think about it.

"…_What time on Sunday will you be leaving?" _

Rin looked up at the ceiling and tried to predict what her mother would say. "I don't know. Probably really early. But, I'll probably pass by the school on our way out of town. To say a few goodbyes, maybe."

"_You aren't sad? You practically grew up with Len and his dad…"_

Her fingers wrapped around her blanket, hoping to squeeze out her emotions through it. "Of course I'm sad…but I don't feel that shock that's supposed to come with it…I just feel kind of numb…You won't say anything about this will you?"

"_Huh? Oh, yeah…yeah…I won't tell. Well…I'll see you at school…'Night."_

"Goodnight."

XXXXXX

In the girl's bathroom, she said her goodbyes privately to Miku.

_Contact me, alright? We can always meet up. There's college too, you know._

Those were her words as they relinquished each other from their tight hug. Her teal eyes wavered somewhat, and they both understood the meaning of trying to be strong.

She still had her pride.

She and Len had walked out of the school gates together; there wasn't any sports (for Len) or extracurricular activities either (she'd given up on the violin long ago). Seeing the orange sky brought an unsettling feeling in her stomach and it was then that she said- -

"Hey; do you want to hit the crepe stand by in park?" He shrugged then and took her hand once the school was out of sight.

"Sure." He tugged her along, rather contentedly and Rin smiled secretly to herself.

They had reached the park; only a few were walking around it. Most of them were elderly people. She had never been fond of old people since they seem to cling to her (they couldn't seem to let go of their glory days; young and free). But, they were taken with Len and the way he gentle with made her stomach flutter and she couldn't help but get teary at the sight of it.

They had thrown away their crepe wrappings (it went by too quickly; he kept nipping at hers) and they were taking a slow stroll to the gazebo. Her hand was still enveloped in his protectively.

_No, not like this._

She twirled her wrist in his grip and adjusted it so her fingers were laced with his. His grip tightened somewhat and he cast a careful glance at her; something she pretended not to see.

_?_

She started talking when they reached the gazebo; and she was suddenly assaulted by the memory of her back pressed against its railing and feeling that her mother was probably starting package the things in her own room. She looked away from the structure and focused on the small pond; she never liked being near bodies of water; but she couldn't deny that it seemed ethereal and remote then.

She wanted to cry.

But, she knew she couldn't.

They stepped into the gazebo; first him and then her.

"The pond looks so quiet; nothing's disturbed it yet." Rin had murmured; still gazing at it. The sunlight had shone through the gaps of nearby trees and reflected onto the pond.

Len turned his head towards her. "It does. It's different from the creek back at the old park."

She didn't want to remember that then. "I remember." And she smiled lightly. She wanted to see him smile; even if a small twitch of lips, she'd still be satisfied. "I…remember you dived into the creek butt naked." He cracked a smile then and Rin laughed, eyes becoming teary with reminiscing.

Len wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked up at the ceiling of the shelter. "You probably liked what you saw."

"We were three."

"Attraction starts early then."

She laughed again; albeit a little louder and moved away from him. "You know what?" Rin asked stridently.

"What?"

"I'm sad!" She didn't have to say. One way or another she had to give a little to him.

He furrowed his brow came over to her. "Why?"

Rin shuffled over to him and arms wrapped around her automatically. "The school year's almost over; and I feel bummed over it. _Everything's going by too fast. I wish things could be like this forever. It's like, 'I don't want to move on.'_" There. It's gone. Soon, the year after next year, it would be college.

He buried himself in her hair. "I guess. I'm here though. And connections won't run out unless you make them."

"True. It's getting rather late."

Hand in hand, they walked through the quiet streets and behind them, the lamps flickered off and on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hmm… Drama coming up in the next chapter? Just to warn you? Oh well. Have fun darlings!


	21. Waiting : END

Disclaimer: **I shall never claim Vocaloid as mine no matter how much I yearn for such. There's a small lemon. I don't own any of the songs used in here and beforehand.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In the corner of the room_

_I learned the emotion of grief_

_The sound of dissonance ringing in my head_

_Mixing with the sounds of the piano_

_And somewhere along the line_

_I'm lost in you_

**.**

**.**

She didn't sleep at all that night.

She just couldn't

Her chest felt numb (she was breathing, she knew, but it didn't feel real; it wasn't enough).

Through the night, she had been quietly told by her mother (Natsumi's voice was cold and emotionless) to pack away her things.

Rin didn't cry one single tear.

It wasn't really happening, was it? Wasn't it just some dream (it was nothing but a nightmare) and wouldn't she wake up soon?

Why wasn't she waking up?

When she finally went to her bedroom; her body was jittery; anxious. She and her mother could be caught any moment by Len, even if it was one or two or three a.m. It didn't matter. So many things could go wrong if he woke up and saw them moving their stuff out the door.

Masato could do nothing about it (he agreed to it in the first place). He understood that Len shouldn't be told. It would've been too complicated (when the war was over to begin with; no need to further the wound's opening). He understood not to tell him where they were (Dell had already gone on).

When that subtle knock was heard on the other side of her door, Rin silently got up with her things (she was already dressed; she had to be prepared). It was then that she took a final look at her surroundings.

Memories had surrounded her; so many things had taken place in this room; no matter how empty it seemed right then and there, good and bad, she wouldn't forget them, no matter what- -

She wiped her eyes and cheeks (she swore it was the leftover dust in the room).

Her feet carried her out of the room and down the stairs…(this wasn't real; it wasn't reality; she was going wake up soon; she knew it)

Sliding into the front seat of her mother's car and her fingers finding the seatbelt and the quiet purr of their rusted old car…

This was reality.

"Hey, mom? Can I visit the school one last time?" Her voice was quiet as her mother silently regarded her.

It wasn't even eight a.m. (No one woke up that early)

Her fingers curved over her phone and the school came in sight (his phone would be silent and off).

XXXXXX

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled at me_

Was something going to happen?

He didn't particularly know. The tree beside his window held a nest of birds that usually sang around this time. But…they weren't singing now.

Len pushed himself up from the bed; his sight going a little blurry from moving so quickly. He couldn't sleep last night. Something about yesterday had kept him up. It had been any other regular day in the middle of the school's end.

Something about the way she acted made him feel unnerved.

He looked at the alarm clock; wiping sleep from his face. It was seven fifty-eight a.m. Besides the clock lay his phone; he'd turned it off last night; he wouldn't be in need of an alarm clock (he no longer had a hidden agenda).

His fingers gravitated toward it and fluidly pressed his finger against his _END _button to turn it on.

_One New Message_

A furrow in his brow became visible and he pressed the necessary buttons to take him to the message. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened carefully; everything was quiet and he had to strain to hear.

_I'm letting you go._

He knew that voice.

The words replayed in his mind over and over. What sick person would play such a thing on him? But, it was her voice, quiet and different sounding though.

Len pushed himself up from bed and out the door- -

The house had no evidence of her ever living in it.

XXXXXX

This place.

_This place._

Her feet carried her through the door and her fingers shut the phone in her hand. The school was cold and empty enough so that when she exhaled her breath showed. Her fingers absentmindedly skimmed the walls as she walked.

_If continuing to grow…to change…is a part of life, then- -_

_It has no mercy to spare._

"None at all."

The words left her mouth subconsciously and her cheeks were starting to get sticky and wet. She took in a shuddering breath.

The rooms of each individual class and grade…She remembered these rooms, being in them with no real meaning except to learn. The school itself held no meaning to her. She hadn't even been many events that took place there. If anything; going here was masochistic.

She passed by the separate, elective classes' hallway.

Seconds ticked by.

The outdoor pool…

XXXXXX

Her toes curled over at the edge, bare.

She stood at the edge, feeling numb. So many things were going through her mind at once.

_Part of the flow…_

She took in a deep breath and looked at the distance. Her eyes wavered somewhat, and she closed them. She took it all in, remembering and forgetting, pushing and pulling away her thoughts, and Rin cleared her mind. Her sharp eyes surveyed the area.

She'd always been scared of such things.

But, at the moment, she didn't feel so frightened. Rin knew this to be a swift, brief thing, lasting only for so long, as compared to those other things. She distinctly heard voices, almost beckoning. Her mind was clear; nothing in it malicious, misleading (crazy)…

She had never felt so clear headed.

She jumped.

_It's okay to be afraid…Don't be afraid to face your fears._

"Rin!"

XXXXXX

He searched everywhere. Natsumi's car wasn't there. His father wouldn't answer.

"_I'm sorry; son, but I can't answer that."_

Those were his simple words; just angering and confusing him all the more. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him. His cellphone was enveloped tightly in his hand and he tried to think while running. The few cars in traffic honked at him as he ran to the apartment complex to the west of his home.

He skipped steps, barely stumbling, and skidded on the metal balcony when he found the right room number. His fist rapped harshly against the door.

The door was opened noisily after the chain was removed. "What the hell- -Len?" Miku was still rubbing her eyes of sleep.

He raked a hand through his hair and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why are you here?"

"Where's Rin? Everything- -at my house- -gone." He was still breathing hard, leaning against her doorframe for support. He could only say a few words at a time.

She looked at him in sympathy. "Look, I'm not allowed to tell you much. But, I like you, alright? So I'll tell you this: go to the school right now. Like, run, seriously, at this moment, to the school."

"What? Why the school?"

She pushed him forward towards the stairs. "Just go! And call me if anything happens!"

And so he ran.

XXXXXX

At first, all she could see was darkness. Rin knew she couldn't swim.

But, strong hands grasped her waist and pulled her upwards and her eyes opened, seeing the bubbles of the water float upwards. She shut her eyes one more time and her need for air was suddenly quenched and looking upwards from the ripples she could see an overcast sky beginning to weep from its grey.

She was pulled onto the hard floor that circled the pool. She sputtered and gasped, choking on water.

"What the hell were you thinking?" It was Len. How did he- -

"Were you trying to kill yourself? God, if I wasn't here then, you really would've died from that impact!"

Rin turned to him and snapped, water droplets flying, "Kill myself? I think I'm already past that! I'm capable of many things!"

"Even though you can't swim?" Len returned fiercely. It was silent between the two of them, steely glares faced at each other.

Rin was the first one to get up, albeit wobbly. "You know what? I'm going on."

Why was he even here? It wasn't for him to watch her walk away, not after that message.

His hand reached out towards hers, grabbing her wrist tightly. "Hey. Hey, wait, Rin." He coaxed her to stay. She stopped but didn't turn around, her body fragile. "Why are you and Natsumi leaving? What the heck was that message for?"

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please _

_Don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

When she didn't say anything, he pulled her gently towards him. "Answer me, Rin. Come on. What happened to before? And to when we were younger?" Len spoke in a quiet, tender voice; pleading.

Rin tore her hand away from him, shaking but with a firm voice. "This is stupid." She stalked off, going in through the door.

He chased after her, claiming her hand once more. "Oh no, you don't." He started dragging her off to the elective hallway and into a random room where he closed the door fluidly behind them.

"What are you doing? I have to go! Let me out of here!" Rin tried to struggle out of his grasp. His fingers wouldn't budge.

"No. Not until you tell me." His voice was firm and gentle.

Her eyes searched the room frantically. It was the music room, a piano in the corner…It brought back a flow of memories back from when they were younger, back at the elementary school; in its tiny abandoned music room…first kisses…wayward playing of the keys…

"Rin, look at me, please." His fingers found her chin and faced her to look at him. It was a slight struggle at first…

Her eyes were wide, but in subtle way. They were glassy (crystalline, like broken mosaic glass; reflective and beautiful), and staring, the depth within them impenetrable and never ending. Her mouth was slightly opened, lips forming a perfect 'o'.

_And God…_

He could see. They spoke volumes he couldn't comprehend. "Is this…how it's been all along? Rin?"

She tore away from him, backing a few feet away from him. "They divorced, okay? I'm supposed to be leaving for Nagasaki today… I didn't want to go! Not from this…but, I had to let you go, okay? I'd rather have you hate me then be sad and heartbroken over someone who's miles away!" Her nails scraped against the wall in anguish, a small sob wrecking through her body.

Len didn't care about that.

_He pretended not to hear those footsteps outside his bedroom door. They were hesitant at first; but then he could hear her running down the stairs and out the door…_

_The way the door slammed behind her on the way down from the roof…_

_The way she sounded so distant in her texts…_

_The way she wouldn't look at him straight the time at the market…_

"Rin…this whole time…" His hands grasped her towards him and he held her tight against him. Her fingers; although hesitant at first, folded at his back, her eyes closing despite tears still seeping out of her eyes. Waiting. _This whole time._

_I wish I could prove to you that I love_

_When we're older we'll both understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Rain poured hard outside and her back pressed against the window as he kissed her. Things were jumbled up in his head, and all he could think was of her. With him, against him, holding her close, wanting her, her wanting him…

Her fingers slid into his hair, abandoning the hair tie that held it up together. "Not here. Len…"

He wanted to prove to her…in so many ways. But, he couldn't, not all of them. Just this way right now. His fingers crawled into her hair, and he pulled away from her. "I'm sorry…" He murmured into her ear. Len kissed away her tears, trailing his mouth against her cheek, "Just this one last time. I don't want to forget."

His lips crushed into hers, moving gently and passionate. He felt her legs tremble beneath him and he dragged his hand down her spine, eliciting a small moan, holding her by the small of her back. Her fingers drooped from his hair and draped themselves at his shoulders, clenching and unclenching. They skimmed under the collar of his shirt; fingering the small chain around his neck.

It did matter that she was leaving. It did matter that he would have a slim chance of being able to communicate to her, see her every day, to talk to her, murmur words to her. It was like a siren in his head, in the very corner of his mind. He knew there wasn't much left and it did matter, so much. He didn't want themselves to be the ones to say goodbye, not in this moment; _life_.

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing is like before_

But, it mattered so much more to him to know that she was right here, breathing and moving against the plane of his body, only willing to wait years for him and willing for things to end with nothing in her hands just for him. It meant so much more.

_So much more._

Her fingers touched his face, wiping away his tears. He grabbed that hand and kissed it, holding it against the cold window. "I love you…" Len murmured, kissing her face. "I love you." He whispered it to her over and over again. It was never enough; just to say those words to her, for him to hear it from her in turn…

She didn't want this to end. Not when everything had just become so clear; never had anything had been so vibrant. Not when she could finally see now. Not now. It couldn't end. It couldn't be the last goodbye. His calloused hands slid up and down her arms, as though trying to finalize the fact that she was here and breathing (real). She shivered, goose bumps crawling up her body; a heat enveloping her body in an intimate way.

_Never enough…_

His fingers swiftly undid the buttons of her shirt as her hands roamed underneath his shirt. He kissed her neck, her collar, and trailed everywhere, her moans following after. They melded to each other, losing themselves in it. As he thrust into her, her fingers adjusted in his, weaving into his fingers, lacing them together, hoping to intertwine their lives just like that.

"I love you." He breathed against her neck when he finally came to.

"I love you too." She murmured. The words felt more than just right, fitting perfectly.

XXXXXX

They walked out of the school together, where her mother was waiting for her, cold and emotionless. She pulled Rin away, dragging her to the rusted car. The rain had never poured so hard (the droplets mixed in with tears, so solemn).

Their fingers lingered from each other's palm; with the promise of waiting.

_**Infinite.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_If it was the end of the world right now…_

_I would leave every single thing behind_

_Just so that the both of us can be together_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It's been such a joy to have written this story. I was going to do more with Rin's fear of large bodies of water, her tutor, and I had originally planned in the story to have her try to commit suicide two times… **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE**. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank ye all for reviewing. I'll probably add in **some bonus chapters** to this story too. Well thank you! R&R, please! Hm…it did turn out to be five extra chapters… XD

You know how they say a butterfly on your right shoulder means death, right? I had no idea about that until some time ago. I had always interpreted it as another way to say butterfly on _Rin's_ shoulder since Len was left and Rin was right. I always assumed such since at the beginning of the song, she's singing alone (like a battle being fought on her own; later on in the song, in the PV, it seems she struggles with Len's playboy antics).I had planned for this story to be like another look on Migikata No Chou as opposed to Meltdown, although this story still held components of Meltdown…As for the name "On the Other Side" I was planning on adding a whole chapter on the fact there was a barrier between Len and Rin (hence the name) and yet, they were almost like reflections, although, I had no idea how I would've fit that in. But, that's alright. Any of you can use that as a story idea or such. I chose Luka to be somewhat of an antagonist, since the song RIP Release seem to fit well…hmm…I believe some questions have been answered through this; so if you have any, please PM me. Like seriously; one question can impact the whole story. And, sorry if the lemon sucked. It wasn't supposed to be full on; I only wanted to put in the emotional part.

Also, it would've been nice if I had been more detailed in the story beforehand as well. Oh well. Love to you all!


End file.
